The Path to Evil
by Dorkshawty
Summary: After the horrific tragedy of the Fenton family Danny moves in with his most hated enemy. Vlad Masters. Day after day Danny grows weary and more miserable of the life he lives. See the path to the Ultimate Enemy. Chapter 11 finally coming soon.
1. The Last Fenton

**_Chapter 1: The Last Fenton_**

Danny's eyes stared out at the rolling grasslands outside his window. Nothing but green pastures and blue skies. Everything was bland in his eyes. So repetitive and boring. Like going through a running scene in a cartoon. But it helped to keep his mind off the nightmare ahead. He shuddered at the very thought of it. There was no more Fenton Family. Only the Fenton child was left behind. It really annoyed him that he was referred as to "The Last Fenton." Like he was some kind of project. He wanted to be called by the name his mom gave him. Then the disturbing thought popped back into his head. Danny had nothing left anymore. No idiot dad, genius mom or now-it-all sister. Not even a sarcastic Goth or techno geek to help him through the years of adolescence.

And to only add on to the misery he had to live with his archenemy. Vlad Plasmius. A creepy old millionaire who was the lowest form of scum on the planet. Not only had he tried numerous times to destroy Danny, but he also tried to get with his mom and kill his dad. Danny was nowhere near strong enough to beat him nor did he have the cunning. He could only imagine what Vlad would do to him once he got there. Since he was rich he could afford to buy any torture device he wished. He couldn't tell the authorities that Vlad was a ghost hybrid bent on destroying him. They would think he was insane and send him to a nuthouse. Maybe it would have been better to be in an asylum for mentally crazy people. As long as he was far away from Vlad.

These thoughts only depressed Danny more. It would only be a matter of time before he started becoming destructive and malevolent. A troubled teen that was angry at the world for taking everything away he held near and dear. Next thing you know he would end up some punk in jail or on the run from cops. The only thing that could comfort him was the picture he held in his hand. A picture from his past life when he was happy. When he was protected by the very people around him. He gazed at the smiling faces on the photo. They held so much joy and jubilance. Too bad they were only a memory now. Why?

"We're here kid." The cab driver stated. The words dragged through Danny's ears. He hoped that they would drift out of his head and disappear. Like they weren't real. Danny didn't move from his seat as he closed his eyes. Maybe this was all a dream and he would wake up. Wake up from this ever so vivid nightmare. Make it go away. Make it go away.

"Hey kid. Kid!" the cab driver said irritated. Danny opened his eyes and sighed. He was still there. Still in this twisted nightmare. He peeked out the window and took in some air. Nothing on Earth could prepare him for this. He braced himself as he opened the door. The sun blinded him for a moment. It seemed weird because the weather didn't match his mood. It should have been raining. There should have been lightning and thunder. After the glare of the sun died down Danny looked up at the mansion. It towered high over him and was slightly intimidated. Mansions were usually tall, dark and empty. They only served as home for secluded mad geniuses. Once the cab left he knew there was no turning back. There was nowhere else for him to go. He was alone with the one person he hated the most. Come back, come back Danny shouted inside his head. Danny shuddered as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. But he didn't show it. He turned around into the face of Vlad Masters. All Danny could manage was a frown. That was the only emotion he felt right now. The rest of him was dead. At first Vlad's face was blank but then it changed into a smile. The weird thing was that it wasn't a smile of hidden objective. It was a smile of consoling. He was actually trying to act comforting.

"Well Daniel, you're here. We're family now. I'm sure you'll come to like it." Vlad told him. Danny didn't have the inner strength or anger to tell him what was on his mind. He wasn't going to say that Vlad wasn't family. He didn't want anything to do with him. But where else would he go. Vlad was the only one who could understand his situation. The only one who could help him control his ghost powers. Then a feeling of disgust wiped over him. His ghost powers were the whole reason this happened. They were the whole reason he was here.

After that moment of awkwardness Vlad helped Danny take his bags inside. It was a long walk down the hallway. The halls were haunted. Not by ghosts but by memories. Danny could remember the first time he figured out Vlad's alternative personality. The first time he ever attempted to kill his dad. For a moment he actually wished that he had taken Vlad up on that offer. If he had the same skills he might have been able to save them. They would still be here. But no matter how he twisted to story all fingers pointed back to him. Danny found that he was dumping on himself again. Not exactly the _remedy_ he needed for his _sickness_. Then again there wasn't really a remedy or cure and there was no sickness.

"Here you are. Your new domain." Vlad said as he opened the door. He said it like it was something to be excited about. That was the exact opposite way Danny felt. The room was the same one he slept in the first time he came there. Vlad probably did it on purpose just to haunt Danny. He wasn't even there for five minutes and already his patience was being tested. It didn't look any different. Like he put effort into its presence or how it looked. Danny threw his bags onto the floor and grabbed the bags from Vlad. He threw them down as well.

"Need any help unpacking?" Vlad asked curiously. Those words were enough to make him go crazy. Danny just closed the door in his face. He immediately took that as a no. He could understand what that was about. Danny was still mourning. All he needed was time. On the other side of the door Danny just plopped onto his bed. He really didn't feel like doing anything. Nothing interested him at the moment. The picture lay in his hand. Only thing he could do was stare at it. Wasting his time away living in the past. Before he knew it hours passed by and darkness fell upon him. No sooner did Vlad creep back up to his room. Go away.

"Dinner?" Vlad asked meekly. Danny could see his head peeking through the door.

"No." he responded sullenly. He spread the covers over him just to emphasize that he didn't want to eat. Vlad now realized that having Danny here would be no different than his usual manner of living solo. Feeling defeated Vlad traveled back down the stairs. In a weird way he and Danny were one in the same. Both of them had lost something they loved. If they were lucky they could mourn together. To ease each other's suffering. Vlad could only hope.

Danny was under the covers of his bed snacking on candy bars. They were enough to hold him through the night. He wanted to avoid contact with Vlad for as long as he could. There wasn't even a good chance that his cooking was good. Danny was cooking up plans in his own head. He didn't want to stay here. The authorities should have done a search on Vlad. But there was nothing they would find on him. Anything criminal he did he did while he was Plasmius. And people don't really pay attention to ghosts. To them they were just culminations of children's imaginations. And according to the law Danny was a child. Nobody would believe him. Maybe he could runaway to somewhere else. He hadn't unpacked any of his things. The only problem was where he would go. Danny got up and scanned the landscape outside the window. Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Even if he did run away he wouldn't have anywhere to go or know how to survive. Vlad really was his last choice. He was stranded here until he could live on his own.

With nothing else to do Danny fell back in his bed. He couldn't sleep though. Not with Vlad somewhere in this house. What if right now he was just waiting to ambush Danny with some deadly weapon? So he figured he better sleep with one eye open. Just in case. But Danny couldn't keep either eye open and he drifted into slumber. Hopefully he would make it through the night without anything happening. He really needed a good nights sleep.

Vlad silently walked down the hallway. He was searching for something but he didn't know what. There was definitely a strange malevolence around his home. As much as he searched he could find nothing. It started to drive Vlad crazy. Out of curiosity Vlad decided to stop by Danny's room. He could be doing anything right now. Sneaking around getting into trouble, setting up traps or just fooling with things. When he reached Danny's door he hesitated for a moment. He giggled. How silly was it that he was checking on a harmless fourteen year old ghost hybrid. It's not as though Danny was a threat. Not that he would be in the mood to try anything like that. Especially on Vlad. These thoughts traced through his head as he rotated the handle. The door creaked as he opened it. He poked his head through and looked around. All he could see was the covers moving around furiously and vigorously. Underneath them he could see Danny squirming around. Uttering words in his sleep. Practically yelling. Vlad felt a sense of pity. The young boy was suffering a great deal. If he was lucky enough he would just put it behind him. Just as Vlad did.

This is my first fanfic on this site. I tried as hard as I could on it and hopefully you will enjoy it so I can continue.D

Please give **_constructive criticism_** and tell me what I can improve on. Then I will do my best! Thanks!

Parke-Chase


	2. Welcome to The Ghost Zone

**_Chapter 2: Welcome to the Ghost Zone_**

Somewhere in the deepest reaches of the Ghost Zone. A place where spirits go after they have left the Earth. Something was happening. Something was wrong. And someone was coming…

"Ahhhhh" Sam shrieked as she fell. A loud thud was heard as she hit the ground. She gave out a yelp from the impact. Sam rubbed her head and tried to open her eyes. Her vision was fuzzy but soon cleared up after a few blinks. Everything she was taking in didn't make sense. All she could see was green. Wails of unknown origin echoed through the air. Spooky specters passed her by. Giving glances but not before soon looking away.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Sam asked herself puzzled. She was so confused. So many thoughts raced through her head. Where in the world was she? Her body felt cold and lifeless. Like nothing more than a cheap dummy. Barely able to support her. A chill traveled up her spine. The last thing she remembered was being at the Nasty Burger. Bound to the Nasty vat filled to the brim with the deadly sauce. The Fenton family along with Tucker and Mr. Lancer all beside her. All of them awaiting the same demise and seeing their life flash before their eyes. Soon to be greeted by the waiting hand of death. At that moment she felt so scared. But had she survived? Did she make it? Had she managed to slip through? Soon her thinking was interrupted by another scream.

"Tucker?" she whispered as the shadow closed in above her. It got larger and larger as it descended. Sam tried to see it but before she could the thing came crashing down. Another hard blow to the unmerciful ground. A faint cough escaped her lungs. The ribs crushed for a moment by the sudden impact. Swiftly she pushed the thing off of her. She sucked in a gasp of breath. Spotting the red hat she instantly knew who it was.

"What? Huh? Where am I!" Tucker asked bewildered by the sights around him.

"Tucker!" Sam shouted to the frantic teen.

"Sam? Sam!" Tucker responded joyfully.

"Tucker, you don't know how happy I am to see you!" Sam exclaimed.

"Me too! But…any idea where we are?"

Tucker scanned his eyes across the scenery. Taking it all in for a moment. Never had he been inside a place like this. So unwelcoming and sinister. Anyone who saw it would immediately say "ugh" in disgust. But alas he was clueless. Even if this place looked familiar. Feeling defeated he gave out a long sigh.

"I have no clue. But we better figure out soon." Sam answered. No one could stand being in a place like this for long. It would be enough to drive a person insane.

"Hello! Is anybody out there!" a strange voice cried. It was very low but loud enough to be heard. Sam and Tucker perked up. Listening to the voice of distress. Excitedly and cautiously they ran to where it came from. They ran past a giant wall and sharply turned the corner. To be greeted by no others than the Fenton family. Minus Danny of course. Tucker and Sam stopped to a screeching halt. A wave of relief swept over them. Never had they been so happy to see the family of ghost hunting lunatics. Minus Jazz of course.

"Tucker, Sam we're so happy to see you!" Maddie exclaimed in jubilance. A smile slapped onto her face. Almost instinctively she embraced the two young teens. As if they were her children. Sam and Tucker replied with hugs of their own. They were partially comforted by this show of affection. But reality soon knocked them back into consciousness. Out of the now shattered barrier of safety.

"You kids alright?" Jack asked concerned. For once everyone saw a serious look on Jack's face. It wasn't the usual optimistic smirk of catching his fill of ghosts. His eyes repeatedly shifted from side to side. Ever vigilant for anything dangerous.

"Yeah. We're fine." Sam answered reassuringly. But the uncertainty in her voice alarmed everyone otherwise. They knew that she wasn't okay. None of them were.

"Any of you guys seen Danny? I hope he's okay." Jazz spurted out. Again her busy body self was at work trying to pry information out of her brother's friends. Everyone could see the utter distain in her face. She was really worried.

"No we haven't." Tucker responded sadly. He honestly wished he knew where Danny was. Or better yet where he was.

"More importantly does anybody know where we are?" Maddie asked curiously. The others shook their heads. They were all sullen and lost with no answer or end in sight. The only thing either of them recalled was being at the Nasty Burger. After that…nothing. All of them felt a sense of emptiness inside. But more than anything they wanted to know here Danny was. He could be anywhere alone. Only Sam, Tucker and Jazz knew he might have been fighting ruthless ghosts. What if he needed help? Unbeknownst to them someone was watching from far in the distance.

"Interesting. It seems a new clan has joined the Ghost Zone. Finally. New prey to hunt!" Skulker said as he watched the newbies. He grew excited inside. He had gotten bored for awhile. Day after day he grew weary of the prey he was seeking. Whether it was the Box Ghost or the geeky kid Poindexter. Hopefully this fresh _meat_ would give a challenge. Much like the ghost kid who hadn't been around for a while. Eagerly Skulker looked through his arsenal and took out his Ecto Gun. He would start out with something easy just to warm them out. Then soon the real hunt would begin…hopefully. Quietly Skulker started to inch closer. Carefully trying to make no sounds. With the bulky suit he wore that was no easy feat. He dove behind a rock. Now he was barely feet away from his prey. They all looked so feeble and innocent. So confused and puzzled. He really hoped they didn't disappoint him.

Down below the group of new ghosts walked around aimlessly. They had no idea where to go or how to get home. Sam walked over to Tucker. He was trying to figure out where they were on his PDA. Sometimes Sam wondered what he would do without it.

"Do you have anything yet Tucker?" Sam asked desperately.

"I'm working on it." Tucker answered annoyed. He didn't like people pressuring him."

"Could you work faster? This place gives me the creeps and I want to get out of here." Sam told him.

Tucker still fished around in his PDA. Searching through millions and millions of files. He started to grow impatient with himself. Wasn't he supposed to be a like a living computer. He should've gotten something by now. The constant tapping of his pen on the screen was the only sound around. Everything else was quiet. Tucker looked up for a second to rest his eyes. Sam stood there distracted by her own thoughts.

"Sam, look out!" Tucker yelled as he pushed Sam to the side. Sam fell with a bang. Tucker's body soon replaced Sam's and he was hit. He screamed as the energy zapped him. Hurting right down to the marrow of his bones. Draining the life out of him. Then steadily he fell to the ground.

"Tucker!" Maddie said alarmed as she ran to the injured boy. She knelt down and lifted his head up. Jazz, Jack and Sam joined them. They were all instilled with fear.

"That was a warning blow prey. I'll give you a head start before I fire again. I suggest you take it." Skulker said sinisterly as he watched the smoke rise from his gun. He loaded once more to give a further and more thorough warning. Recognizing the voice Sam sharply turned her head.

"Skulker!" she screamed as she pointed to him. They all turned around to see him there. Menacingly with his Ecto Gun. Just waiting to fire again.

"We gotta get out of here! Now!" Sam shouted as she grabbed Jazz's hand. She tried to pull them up so they could run. But they were all still wondering about the name. Again Sam pulled and Jazz lifted to her feet. With no time to think the Fentons took Sam's warning. Although they didn't understand what was going on. Jack flung Tucker over his shoulder and ran. Everyone followed behind him.

"Yes that's it. Flee from Skulker!" Skulker howled into the air. He gave a deep laugh as he watched them run. Oh how he loved to see it. The group frantically ran about. Not sure where they were going.

"Sam! What's going on here! Who is that robot!" Jack questioned in a huff.

"That's Skulker! He's Ghost World's Greatest Hunter! And he's after us!" Sam answered between breaths.

"Why is he after us!" Jazz interrogated. She wanted answers.

"Wait a minute! Did you say ghost!" Maddie urged. If this had to do with ghosts she'd be all over it.

After waiting for a few minutes Skulker finally decided to go. He had reloaded his gun and turned on tracker. He watched the screen for any ghost activity. Then he eagerly set off for the hunt. He easily found them only a few feet ahead of him. It was obvious they weren't runners. After getting a good aim Skulker fired again.

"Ow!" Jazz screeched as she was grazed by the blast. She took her hand and held it in agony. But they didn't have time to stop with the hunter on their tail. Then at their relief they found a savior. It was the yellow and black striped doors of the Fenton Portal.

"Head for the door! I'll hold him off!" Jack yelled as he handed Tucker over to Maddie.

"Jack you can't. It's too dangerous!" Maddie cried to him.

"Don't' worry about me. I'll be fine." Jack reassured them. He immediately took a battle stance.

Reluctantly Maddie took Tucker and ran to the portal. Not before taking one look at her brave husband. Risking his safety just for them. When they finally reached the door Sam took one fist and banged on it. Jazz joined her to try and get it open. Again and again they pounded it but it didn't budge. Their efforts were in vain.

"The door won't budge." Jazz told her mom. They turned back to see Jack desperately ducking and weaving Skulker. Numerous times he had been hit and it didn't seem he would last much longer. They had to find another way. But there was no time…

"Ahhhh!" Jack screamed as he was trapped into an electric net. He struggled to get out of it.

"That's of no use. That net renders any ghost it touches helpless." Skulker bellowed in triumph.

Jack stood there utterly baffled by what he just heard. The net renders any ghost helpless? How can that be? Jack was being hurt but he wasn't… he couldn't be…a ghost.

"Jack!" Maddie called out to him. She couldn't stand to see Jack get hurt that badly. She rushed over to help. But as soon as she touched it a shock went through her. She pulled back her arm. Skulker sighed as he watched them. Soon he lost interest in them. Discreetly he left. This prey just wasn't what he expected. And as he did the net ceased to function. Maddie saw the opening and ripped the net off. In an instant she embraced Jack in her arms. Grateful that he survived.

"Jack, are you alright? I don't understand why the net hurt you." Maddie said shocked. Jack slowly turned his head. He didn't know if he had the heart to tell her. But there was no avoiding. Not anymore.

"The answer is simple Maddie. We didn't make it. None of us did."

Well how was that chapter? Don't worry I have not forgotten about Mr. Lancer. He'll come in later.Thank you guys for giving constructive critisism And I would like to thank my first reviewers!

Invader Johnny, digidestened7, Tessa Kitsune, TheVeritasProject1-2, purrbaby101,and Shadow Guardian of the Gate

You guys rock!


	3. Truthful Lies

_**Chapter 3: Truthful Lies**_

_Mr. Fenton? Mr. Fenton? Mr. Fenton?_ That was all Danny could hear. The words echoed in his head like sirens. What was going on? Then all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. "Ouch!" he yelped in pain as he shot his head up. Below him he could see a puddle of drool. Some of it on his face. He used his shirt to wipe it off. His eyes drooped as he tried to take in his surroundings. Motivational posters? Pencil Sharpeners? A teacher? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was in school. And just before him was the menacing face of his teacher Mr. Lancer. Danny jumped out of his seat like a spring and fell to the floor. Snickers and laughs could be heard in the background. He blushed.

"Have a nice nap Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked irritated. You could see the patience wearing off his face. Adding to the age. Danny just looked back at him confused. Slowly the laughter died down. He had no idea what was going on.

"What day is it?" Danny asked in a dazed state. Mr. Lancer glared at him. Like the dumbest question in the entire world was asked. And it was. "What day is it? What day is it!" Mr. Lancer screamed.

"It's the day of the C.A.T Mr. Fenton! The test that will very well determine your future as you know it!" His fists were clenched at his sides. You could practically see the steam rising from his bald head. Danny looked back at him still confused. Was he asleep this whole time? Had he just imagined the whole thing? Using his hand Danny propped himself on the desk. Much to his dismay the swipe of his hand revealed a certain paper no one was meant to see.

"What is this?" Mr. Lancer asked accusingly as he motioned his hand to pick up the paper. Realizing what it was Danny panicked. As Lancer studied the paper his eyes went wide.

"It's seems I've captured a cheater." He said holding it up for all to see. On the paper were the very answers to the C.A.T. Plain for everyone to see.

"Mr. Lancer it's not what you think. I didn't put it there! I wasn't cheating!" Danny screamed to prove his case. He could feel the stares of his peers piercing through his body like a million needles.

"Stop yourself. Lying only makes it worse." A strange voice said from out of nowhere. Danny flashed his eyes around the room. No one else seemed to hear the voice but him. Then his eyes set on a floating body. It wore a black and white suit and had spooky green eyes. Is that me he thought to himself. His eyes beheld the most puzzling thing he had ever seen. His ghost half floated above him smiling. But how could that be Danny when he was standing right there?

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't blow it." Ghost Danny winked as a twisted smile crept onto his face. Just as quickly as he had come he disappeared. Like he was never there. Again he heard the voice say those awful words.

"Now your future is sealed." All of a sudden something grabbed Danny from behind and carried him outside of the building. He could feel as his body phased through the roof and the cool breeze of the wind blew past him. The ghost was taking him somewhere. They flew over the buildings until they reached the Nasty Burger. From above Danny could see his family and friends and even his teacher down there. All of them tied to the vats of Nasty sauce. It was happening again.

"Let go of me!" Danny shouted to the ghost that held him. He flailed his arms and legs to make the malevolent phantom let go. No sooner did Danny find himself on the ground. Danny felt a chill as the phantom fused back into him. The impact pushed him to the ground. His face roughly smacked the pavement. Shakily Danny tried to rise again. He managed to get a glimpse of the people in danger and the thought hit him. Another chance. Another opportunity! I have to save them. Mustering up the last of his strength Danny tried to run toward them. Each step he took was harder than the last and took more energy out of him. As if it was being drained from his very body.

"No. I can't do this again. I have to save them." Danny whispered to himself in agony. He looked up and saw the terrified faces of the victims. Some were filled with tears waiting to drop and some filled with questions. Danny couldn't stand to look at them. Faster and faster he ran toward them. But he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. No matter what he did the destination stayed far out of reach.

The vat gave a warning quake. Giving a signal that it was ready to burst. The vibrations shook their bodies. Why couldn't Danny move any faster? Why won't he hurry? Danny could easily see he was running out of time. Tears started to flow from his eyes. He couldn't fail again. Not again. But no matter how he wished the vat wouldn't stop quaking. The sauce started seeping over the edge. It spurted every which way and every direction. More and more shaking ensued. Like an earthquake ready to go full force. Danny hurry! Danny please! Danny! Then 1…2…3…BOOM!

Danny furiously woke from his sleep as he raised his head. His neck gave a whip as it helped to pull the rest of his body. Sweat covered him from top to bottom. His breaths were heavy as he tried to pull in air. What a terrible dream. Every inch of his body shivered. It seemed so vivid. As if the tragedy were happening again. He failed again. Danny took a hand and held it up to his head. He felt sick and weak. He could see the sun trying to peek through his window. It was morning. He had actually survived his first night at Vlad's mansion. What a relief. Looking for comfort Danny eagerly searched for his picture. NO longer was it on the bed. Where was it? He couldn't have lost it could he? Danny placed his feet on the floor but quickly pulled them back.

"Ouch!" he yelped as he pulled his foot back. He knew it! He knew it! He knew Vlad had it out for him. Danny turned his eyes to the floor to see the trap he almost fell into. But it wasn't a trap at all. It was glass. And right beside it was the now smashed frame of his picture. He probably knocked it over while he was sleeping. While he was having his nightmare. He carefully brushed the glass away and picked it up. Danny looked at the picture and sighed. How it haunted him. But at the same time brought comfort. Trying to take his mind off of it Danny got dressed and went downstairs. His stomach was aching from the inadequate _meal_ he had last night. He really hoped he didn't run into Vlad.

As Danny reached the hallway he was bombarded by millions of lights. Flash after flash after flash. He was blinded and couldn't see an inch in front of him. All he heard were voices yelling questions in his ears. All the noise caused a headache. Danny raised a hand up to block all the chaos.

"What does it feel like to be the only one left!" a low voice shouted.

"How has losing your family affected your life!" another voice asked.

"How do you feel about this devastating tragedy!" another one shrieked.

All the noise and confusion. Why wouldn't it stop? Who were all these people? Why were they asking him all of these questions?

"Back away from him! Can't you see the boy needs his space!" Vlad screamed as he pushed his way through the wave of reporters. He tried to shoo them away from the defenseless Danny. He knelt down and pulled Danny to his feet. Wiping the dust off his shirt and hair. Eagerly the reporters tried to take pictures of him. But Vlad protected him with the frail shield of his body. Danny stood behind him instinctively.

"Please everybody settle down. Daniel will be free to answer any questions in just a moment." Vlad reasoned.

"What are these people doing here?" Danny asked annoyed. Still being careful to stay behind Vlad.

"Reporters. Journalists. You name it. Mere animals if you ask me." Vlad told him.

"How did they all get in?" Danny questioned.

"All I did was open the door and these barbarians trampled me to search for you." Vlad responded angrily.

Before long the reporters finally quieted down and stopped clicking their cameras. They all moved into the dining room so they wouldn't be too far. You could hear them busing and fidgeting around. Some messing with camcorders and others testing their microphones. Vlad was right about them being animals.

"Now there is nothing to be afraid of. They're only here to ask a few questions." Vlad told Danny. He pushed him down the hallway into the dining room were the reporters were. After a few minutes Danny and Vlad found themselves on the couch. They had agreed Vlad would do all the talking. He would answer all questions. But maybe that wasn't a good idea.

"So Mr. Masters…" the reporter started.

"Oh please call me Vlad." He corrected.

"Yes. So Vlad how has it been becoming a caretaker of this young boy?" she asked. All microphones inched toward Vlad.

"Well I must say I really don't know. Daniel has only been here for a day and we haven't had much contact." He said.

"Do you think it was the right choice to take him in?" a different reporter questioned.

"Of course I do! Daniel may be a little shaky now but him and I have shared a very close bond over the years. I'm practically family." Vlad lied through his teeth. Giving his cheesy smile.

Danny stared at him in scorn. Family? What did he mean by family? And there wasn't any bond between them. They were mortal enemies. Sure anyone could call Vlad family. If by family you mean your evil arch nemesis guardian. This to Danny didn't fit into his definition of family. Nothing did anymore.

"Do you think it will be hard to raise him? A teenage boy." Another reported asked.

"Not at all. I know that right now more than anything Daniel needs a strong figure in his life. Someone to guide him through this terrible tragedy. And I am just the person to provide it." Vlad answered. Telling yet another lie.

"Tell us were you closely connected to any of the Fenton family?" the reporter asked.

"How could I forget my dearest Maddie? What a wonderful women she was. All the way through college and even to her death. If only I could hear her voice again. So sweet and forgiving. Which is why I have promised to grant her death wish…" Vlad finished.

Everyone's ears perked up. Even Danny's. He never knew his mom had a death wish. And if she did why would she tell Vlad and not dad or anybody else. Even her own son. This made Danny grow angry inside. He felt jealousy for Vlad. This creep knew more about mom than he did. Oh how his wrath grew.

"Maddie did have a wish if anything should happen to her. And that one wish was to take care of her children. Even though there is only one left I shall shower him with the affection as she would have." Vlad closed. He gave a smile while everybody was moved by his speech.

"Just one more question… for Danny…" the reporter started. Blatantly disregarding Danny's vow of silence. But Danny listened nonetheless. All eyes were on him and he thought that he might as well get some air time. There was nothing better to do. Soon all eyes turned to him.

"Will you be referred to as Daniel Masters from now on?" the reporter finished.

What! Danny couldn't believe what he had just heard. Flurries of anger built up inside of him. Daniel Masters! How dare they? It was just as if they swiped the name Fenton off of him and threw it away. Like it meant nothing. It was the name he was given at birth by the very ones he loved. And they wanted to change it. The suspense was building around him. His fists clenched to his sides.

"NO! I'll never be a Masters! I hate this place, I hate this house, and I hate you! I'm Fenton! Danny Fenton and don't ever forget it!" Danny roared at all of them. To those insensitive jerks. Without a second thought he ran to his room. The only place where he felt semi-safe. He couldn't stand being near those people.

"Daniel, wait!" Vlad yelled to him. He got up and started to chase after him. Honestly he wished that that question was never asked. They would have been better off without it.

As soon as Danny got to his room he knelt down and picked up the picture. He didn't mind the glass that was piercing him. He tried to look into the eyes of his mom. It was hard to see with all the rage clouding his vision.

"I'll be a Fenton forever! Nothing will ever change that. Nothing." Daniel whispered. He quickly got a few of his heavier bags and placed them in front of the door. He just wanted to be alone for a while. No interruptions and no stupid questions. Just him, his family and his friends. Just like it used to be. Soon his silence was interrupted by Vlad trying to get through the door. Danny raced to it and tried to keep them out.

"Daniel! Cease this foolishness please." Vlad sternly said through the door. He again pushed on the door.

"No! Just leave me alone!" Danny screamed as he tried to push the door closed. He couldn't match Vlad's strength.

"I only want to talk." Vlad reasoned. He was winning the fight as the door inched further and further. He could hear Danny struggling on the other side.

A few minutes had gone by and Vlad gave up. He wasn't going to fight Daniel. Especially over something like this. Something he should've expected. Defeated he returned downstairs where he lead the reporters out. There were already enough things going on right now. Danny just stayed in his room for hours. Not making a sound. Danny didn't have the energy to beat up anything. All was quiet as the eye of the storm passed. Another outbreak would occur soon. Both Danny and Vlad were sure of it.

_Danny Masters…Danny Fenton…Danny Phantom…_

Phew! A long chapter and hopefully enjoyable to you the reader. Sorry for the long wait but I was thinking about how to write this chapter and I couldn't get on the computer much. So…enjoy!

And remember **_constructive criticism_**


	4. Placing the Blame

**_Chapter 4: Placing the Blame_**

Two weeks had gone by. Two long, grueling, agonizing weeks since the Fentons along with Sam and Tucker arrived in the Ghost Zone. The first few days had been very harsh on them. After their little run in with Skulker the news of their appearance was spread throughout the Ghost Zone. Everywhere they turned ghosts tried to ambush them. Desperately they ran for miles until they lost them. There was no where they could call home. Nowhere to be safe. No allies but plenty of enemies. Humanity still lived within them. The craving for food, water, and comfort. It tested their strength, patience and held onto the world they once lived in. They soon realized that if they were to survive and prosper they would have to let go. Let go of everything they once knew. Embrace the fact that they were indeed ghosts.

"Mom. Can we rest for a while? I feel like my legs are going to fall of." Jazz whined as she massaged her legs.

"We can't do that right now sweetie. It isn't safe to stop." Maddie explained in a sincere voice. After all she could understand what Jazz was feeling. She felt the same way. So did everybody else.

"Maybe it would be best for us to stop. You know…to get our energy back." Sam reasoned.

"I don't know…" Maddie said worried. She really didn't want to but anyone at risk. The chance of anyone here getting hurt was enough to send chills up her spine. But still even if they were attacked they would be in no condition to run. Her maternal instinct and her common sense were in a feud. Trying to find a solution.

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to take a quick rest. We do need it." Jack interrupted.

"Oh alright. We can rest. But just stay alert. You never know what creeps could be hanging around here." Maddie gave in.

All of their faces were washed over with relief. Finally. A chance for them to rest. Their bodies collapsed onto the cold ground on which they walked. They all craved for a nice warm bed to sleep in. The ground they sat on was no substitute. There was no way any of them could survive here for long. They still had humanity left in them. None of them could deny it of what it needed. Minutes went by and none of them talked. But soon the frustration eating away at their bodies made the words pour out of their mouths like a waterfall.

"How long do you think we can survive here?" Tucker posed. The question had to be answered right now.

"I'm not really sure. Technically we have to live here for the rest of our lives. But surviving here is a different story." Jack told him. It was an honest answer that he gave.

"How are we going to do that? There's no food here, we don't have a home…nothing." Jazz stressed to them. She was voicing her strong opinion. Forcing her parents to think. She was still their child and they had to take care of her.

"Well we have to figure out some way. Because I doubt there's such a thing after an afterlife." Sam threw into the open.

"We will figure out something. I'm sure of it." Maddie reassured them all.

"What we need to do is figure out a plan. Something that will give us a –" Tucker was cut off by a shriek of pure terror. It echoed all around them.

"Kids! Get down!" Jack yelled to them as he pushed them behind a pile of rocks. He joined them and looked around. Trying to find the source of the sound. Eyes shifting back and forth.

"Grapes of Wrath! Somebody help me!" A voice cried. All of them slightly lifted their heads to get a glimpse of the frantic creature. But they all knew who it was. They recognized that copyright literature scream anywhere.

"Mr. Lancer over here!" Sam shouted as she waved her hands back and forth. Hoping that he would see them in his fit. Mr. Lancer peered over suddenly and ran as fast as he could. This wasn't that fast considering his out of shape condition. He soon joined them behind the rocks. Every breath he took was like a vacuum sucking out all the oxygen from the air. A look of fear was spread across his face along with a few beads of sweat.

"Miss Manson? Mr. Foley and the Fenton family?" Mr. Lancer said in a daze. The familiar faces calmed him down a bit. Though he was still in shock.

"Yes. It's us Mr. Lancer. But more importantly are you okay?" Maddie asked concerned.

"I do hope somebody can explain this inexplicable turn of events. I'm bound to that vat of explosive excuse for a condiment and the next thing I know I'm in this dreadful place!" Mr. Lancer explained.

All of their faces turned to frowns. Mr. Lancer had suffered the same fate along with them. So they figured it be best to tell it straight. Mr. Lancer had probably seen many a thing and wouldn't be disturbed by this. They hoped.

"Well Mr. Lancer it's kind of hard to explain… what it…we're…" Jazz started. Not being able to finish what she was saying.

"We're in the Ghost Zone. And no I'm not lying. Even though you may find this hard to believe…" Jack continued.

"We're all…dead." Maddie finished. Now it was time to wait for the reaction.

"That can't possibly be true. It's preposterous!" Mr. Lancer snickered in disbelief.

"It's true. Apparently Irving "Third Degree" Burns was right. It really does take brains to work at the Nasty Burger." Sam said in a serious then joking tone. Mr. Lancer laughed to himself again. Something was funny to him. Although this situation they were in was anything but humorous.

"Was he now? Well then…we should make the most of it shouldn't we?" Mr. Lancer said. He lifted to his feet. Brushing the dirt off of him and fixing his clothes. All of them were confused. How could he be so "okay" about this? As if he was in a hospital and would soon wake up from a wacky dream.

"How are you taking this so well? None of us can even accept this." Jack asked in a hurry. Maybe it could help the rest of them.

"Lots of self help classes and a "go nowhere" career Mr. Fenton. I realize more than most people that death is a part of life. A cruel irony yes, but there is no use in fighting the truth. You have to live…or die with it." Mr. Lancer answered.

After that useful speech everyone calmed down a little inside. It comforted them and brought them one step closer to becoming full fledged ghosts. Something they would deal with whether they were ready or not. Feeling overwhelmed they all sat down. Forgetting to watch themselves if an attack should occur. It set the mood for which would probably be the most truthful, unbearable and heartbreaking talk any of them would ever have.

"I wish Danny were here. I want to know if he's okay." Jazz stated. Danny was the only thing on her mind for days.

"You and I both Jazz." Maddie added to show that Jazz wasn't alone.

"What do you want him here for?" Tucker asked in a huff. He seemed pretty angry.

"What are you talking about? Danny's probably all alone out there with no one to care for him. Who's going to help!" Jazz retorted in a flash of her own fury.

"Oh, so you're saying you'd want him to be dead like us?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"That's not what I said! I just…I just wish I could see him. I'm supposed to be his big sister!" Jazz stressed to them.

"Don't feel as though you've failed in that department Ms. Fenton. You did everything in your power to keep Danny on the right track. Of course with being occasionally annoying or pushy…" Mr. Lancer said to make Jazz feel better.

"Well some great job you did. Just like you stopped him from cheating on that test!" Sam lashed out at her. Meanwhile everyone started to get a little more engaged in the conversation.

"Hold the phone here…Jazz? You knew Danny was going to cheat? Why-" Maddie froze in mid sentence a she tried to put her words into correct form.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Jack questioned anxiously. Jazz all of a sudden felt suffocated. Not having any answers.

"I did but…you have to understand. I-"

"You just sat around and hoped by some miracle of wonder Danny would gain a mature sense of thinking and do the right thing. Way to go Jazz." Tucker falsely congratulated her. Suddenly Jazz went on the offensive.

"Don't pin this whole thing on me! What about you guys huh! You were his friends: the first intervention. Surely you could have done something!" Jazz yelled at Sam and Tucker. Scowls planted onto their faces.

"An interesting bit of information. Miss Manson, Mr. Foley you knew about this too?" Mr. Lancer jumped in.

"Yes we did!" Sam and Tucker answered rudely. They got their point across nice and clear.

"Sam! Tucker! Why didn't you stop him! You're his friends." Maddie wondered.

"_Were_ his friends. But not anymore. Besides maybe Danny would have been doing better in school if he had some parental help!" Sam emphasized to them showing her utter disgust. That comment sent Jack and Maddie ablaze.

"I have to say I agree with Ms. Manson on this part. Good parents should always be involved in their child's academic enrichment. Not fooling around with the supernatural such as ghosts!" Mr. Lancer stated with much pride.

"How dare you! I know everything about my little Danny!" Maddie exclaimed in a stern tone.

"Yeah right! Just like you knew he was a ghost! Uh oh…" Tucker trailed off realizing what he had just said.

"What. Danny… a…a…ghost?" Maddie choked out as she started to cool off. Blown away by the news she just heard.

"There's no way that could possibly be true." Jack added in as much disbelief as Maddie.

"Yes! He was. Didn't you think there was a reason all of you're insane gadgets pointed to or otherwise harmed Danny?" Jazz explained to them.

"I thought the obvious name similarity would have been a clue." Tucker said adding in his two cents.

"Oh… I am such an idiot!" Maddie cried as she firmly grabbed Jack, who was still in dismay. "All those times I tried to hurt him… it was my Danny! What kind of person am I?"

"Mom…please don't. You're not the only one who knew. I did." Jazz said trying to help.

"You did princess?" Jack said in a relaxed tone now.

"I didn't want to tell you guys because…Danny…his secret and I was the big sister…" Jazz was starting to break down herself, "I always covered for him because he was doing the right thing. Protecting all of us… and…I'm sorry!"

Jazz collapsed to her knees and started to cry. So much guilt she had to live with. All of her adult responsibilities she had wrongfully taken upon herself were crushing her. She couldn't take it anymore.

An eerie silence had fallen upon them. All of the air was tainted with harsh words mixed with regret and displaced aggression. All the secrets they had once concealed were revealed. No more hiding anything. Given the proper amount of time to swish thoughts around in there heads always led them back to Danny. How it was Danny that got them into this mess. How it was Danny's wrong decision had led to their ultimate demise. All of them had soon associated with anger…nothing but anger. Once again the air was fresh and the dust from the storm had settled.

"Well…now what?" Sam asked not particularly interested.

"I guess we'll just have to stick it out." Maddie blankly answered.

They all got up and continued to float through the Ghost Zone. In hopes of finding a new place to start. A place to live out the remainder of their life. As one big dysfunctional family…

First of all I owe you guys a big apology! I haven't been feeling good for the past few weeks and not really in a condition to get out of bed and write. Second I have finally put Mr.Lancer in this chapter as calm and collected. Thanks for the reviews cause I know my writing is mediocre at best. So I hope you enjoy and I promise no more slow updates!


	5. Reunited

_**Chapter 5: Reunited**_

Rain fell from the sky in small droplets making a rhythmic pitter-patter on the roof. Clouds poured their emotions onto the Master's Mansion. Danny lay underneath his covers unable to sleep. Everything seemed to be going wrong for him lately. It was as if no one had any regard for his feelings. Not even Vlad. How could Danny be the only one taking this whole thing so horribly? While everybody else took it as if a mere puppy, bird, ferret or other useless pet had died. You couldn't just go to the pet store and buy another family or new friends. You got one and that was it. But Danny was a listless owner who apparently didn't appreciate what he had. This is exactly why this happened.

Before long Danny couldn't stand to stay in bed. What was the point if he wasn't going to sleep? He couldn't stay in this room either. The walls were bare and cold as well as the floor. Nothing had sentiment or value. Feeling restless he decided to take a brief walk. If he was lucky even the smallest amount of exercise would make him tired and help him sleep. Slothfully he dragged himself to the door. Every step more flat than the last. The freezing ground beneath him didn't disturb him in the least. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway. He walked and walked down it without any destination in thought. Much to his surprise he wasn't the only one awake in this house. When he reached the end the faintest light flickered. There was only one person it could be.

Vlad sat on his roomy couch in his frilly white robe. The warmth of the fire fighting away the bitter chill. Aimlessly he found himself looking at old high school photos. Laughter echoed in his head which brought a slight smile to his face. Then the picture of him and Jack. It seemed almost impossible that two dear friends would ever be driven apart by a simple accident and one girl. Vlad only wished he could apologize for his behavior. What place did he have to intrude upon Maddie's happiness just for his own selfish reasons? All these thought were interrupted when he saw Danny out of the corner of his eye. Wandering the halls as he often did when he was _lost. _Never had he stopped him from doing so.Out of embarrassment Vlad swiftly shoved the yearbook under the cushion and assumed a relaxing position.

"My, you're up late." Vlad stated as Danny strolled into the room arms at his sides. Danny looked over.

"Couldn't sleep. Needed some air." Danny blankly replied as he stood near the fireplace.

"Neither could I." Vlad added trying to spark a conversation between them. In order to fill up some of this empty space.

Minutes passed by in which no words were spoken. Both Danny and Vlad felt awkward being alone in the same room together. Danny stayed dormant near the fireplace. Watching the ashes wither away in the flames as Vlad closely watched him. Inside Danny felt somewhat guilty about what he had done a few weeks ago at the Interview Fiasco. Although Vlad was his loathed enemy he never meant to say something like that. Especially since he was in no position to. Vlad was the only one who offered to take him in. Feeling at war with him Danny decided to make amends.

"I'm sorry." Danny whispered with sincerity in his voice. Vlad turned to him.

"What was that?" Vlad asked baffled. He wanted to make sure he really heard what he thought he did.

"I'm sorry for what I said…that day when the reporters came. They caught me off guard and I didn't know how to react." Danny repeated. This brought a smirk to Vlad's face.

"That's quite alright Daniel. You were in the heat of the moment. I completely understand." Vlad answered calmly.

"I don't know if I'm ready." Danny said. Trying to hold back the tears attempting to escape from his eye. He didn't want to be seen crying. As if he was weak.

"Ready for what?" Vlad asked.

"To be adopted. I've had my family my whole life and just to be dumped into a new one so soon…it just doesn't seem right." Danny cried as he balled up his fingers into furious fists. He was becoming frustrated.

"This is a transition for me also. Having a son is a big step and I'm not quite sure I'm ready for it." Vlad confessed. "I've never known how to take care of anyone but myself."

"I guess you don't feel much different." Danny said.

"Not really. But if it makes you feel somewhat better you can keep your name the way it is. I know how much it means to you." Vlad said as he consoled Danny.

"Thanks." Danny said with a yawn.

"You should go off to bed." Vlad told him. Seeing the tired expression on his face. But Danny had one more question.

"Do you want me here?" Danny asked as he felt the tears coming back.

"Of course. Where else would you go?" Vlad answered sort of puzzled. It seemed like an odd question.

"You know that's not what I mean. Give me an answer…a real answer." Danny retorted getting irritated. He wanted an honest answer out of him. He really needed to know.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand the question." Vlad said. The room started to get claustrophobic.

"Did you take me in because you wanted to or because you felt like you needed to!" Danny snapped at him.

"Daniel I-"

"Or did you want to fulfill my mom's supposed _death wish!_"

"But-"

"Answer me!" Danny screamed in frustration. Unable to hold his tears back any longer. Vlad desperately wanted to say something but the words were lodged in his throat. Why was Danny so hostile? His eyes pierced Vlad like needles and still now words would come out. He was tongue tied. Danny waited impatiently for a response. "Just forget it. I'm going to bed."

Danny stormed off back to his room. Wiping his tears using his sleeve. Leaving Vlad slightly intimidated. Never had so many questions been demanded of him in such a rush. He felt partially guilty because he couldn't give Danny any answers. Mainly because he didn't have an answer. Why did he take Danny in? Was it because he felt obligated to in order to please his dearly departed Maddie? Or was it because he wanted to help Danny in this time of need? Maybe he was just lonely. Vlad didn't even know.

The next morning the hostility that had disappeared from the mansion a few weeks earlier had reared its ugly head. Danny refused to talk to Vlad despite the numerous times he tried to initiate conversation. He often would stare at Danny's adoption papers for hours lost in thought. As this was going on Vlad had second thoughts about adoption. Perhaps he really wasn't ready for a son. Much less Danny who was reluctant to the whole idea in the first place. Maybe he would be happier at an adoption home where he would meet his own friends. Find a place where he could escape the responsibilities of ghost fighting. Only to have Maddie frown upon him wherever she was. The pen often skimmed the paper about to sign but was harshly pulled back. Vlad's mind kept shifting and he just couldn't decide. _Oh Daniel, what am I to do with you?_

Danny quickly flipped through the pages of his scrapbooks. All the smiling faces he once knew. All the good memories and even the bad made him happy. He looked through the same ones again and again and again. Only to realize it made his heart ache more. How long was he going to be like this? Hold on to these fading images in his hands. Just by wishing there was no way he could make them come back. Ever. The depression weighed him down all the time. He knew Vlad hated to see Danny this way. In a way it was sort of pleasing to put Vlad through that but it wasn't satisfying. Danny wanted to ask Vlad to do him a favor. Something that he might not agree with but it had to be done. Danny couldn't take it any more.

Danny walked down the hallway. His heart pounded like a drum in his chest and into his throat. He wasn't sure if this really was a solution. But he had to try. If he was lucky maybe Vlad would get some pleasure out of it. When he finally arrived to Vlad's room he hesitated to knock on the door. What would he say and how would he say it? Not wasting any more time Danny softly knocked on the door. Gathering all of his strength and the bravery within him. Just so he would be ready.

"Come in." Vlad said merrily. He seemed sort of cheery.

"Am I bothering you?" Danny asked. Another question he wanted an honest answer to.

"Not at all my boy." Vlad reassured him.

"I…I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Danny said apologetically. Sheepishly hanging his head down.

"About what?" Vlad asked curiously. Wondering what in the world Danny was sorry for.

"Well…for yelling at you last night. It was uncalled for." Danny said with hands in his pockets.

"All water under the bridge, over the bridge, wherever you want it. But honestly you have nothing to apologize for. You had every right to ask those questions and I should've had answers. I apologize myself for telling that lie about your Maddie's death wish. I shouldn't have lied." Vlad stated losing the cheer in his voice.

"But why did you have to lie about it?" Danny questioned.

"I felt that I wanted everyone to know Maddie left this earth with us on good terms." Vlad admitted.

"So…why did you take me in?" Danny requested of Vlad.

"To be honest Daniel…I took you in for my own selfish purposes. After your family had died I knew you were weak, defenseless and broken. It was the perfect chance to recruit you to join me. Almost like a son." Vlad started in an excited tone then soon returned to normal "But after seeing your face and how much pain you were in I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I decided to embrace you for your own good." Vlad finished. He waited for a response from Danny.

"Oh…" Danny replied. A look of disappointment plastered itself on his face. Now he wished Vlad had lied to make him feel better. But this only confirmed that Danny should go through with his plan. "Can I ask you to do one thing for me? Then I swear you will never have to take care of me again."

"I highly doubt that but go ahead. If you must." Vlad said in disbelief.

"Finish me. Right here, right now." Danny told Vlad in a serious voice. Vlad look at him baffled.

"Could you please repeat that? I'm not quite sure I heard you."

"You know what I mean. Just do it. And please make it quick."

"No. I couldn't possibly-"

"Do it! It's for my own good!" Danny demanded. His face was red with rage. Vlad started to become angry as well.

"I don't think so young man." Vlad scolded Danny as I he was a child.

"Stop putting on an act! You know you want to so just do it!" Danny screamed.

Vlad stopped arguing for a moment. He wanted to give himself time to think. Daniel wanted Vlad to finish him. As if he had nothing to live for any more. He actually had become that miserable. He turned to Danny. There he stood with his eyes closed and braced for what he might do. Just what did Danny expect Vlad to do? It was the golden opportunity. Vlad rose from his seat and immediately transformed into Plasmius. A sinister smirk planted upon his face as he inched toward Danny. A stream of blue breath flowed from his mouth. His body shivered and quaked. Ready for anything Vlad might throw at him. Vlad had finally reached Danny. The frightened young boy brought on a smirk. How pitiful he looked. Like he was ready to take on a parade of army tanks. "You do realize this would be an easy feat for me.

"I am going to be the mature one here Daniel. By denying you the thing you want most." Vlad said. He lowered himself to the ground and transformed back into Masters. Leaving Danny untouched and cowering. He instantly opened his eyes and looked around. He was still there. Still alive. Vlad didn't do it. "I will not fulfill a foolish request from a child." Danny only stood there.

"Do you really think you can end it all Daniel? Simply by leaving behind everything." Vlad asked bitterly.

"I just can't do this anymore. I don't want to be here!" Danny cried. Soon calming himself down.

"Trust me Daniel. If I did what you had asked of me you would regret it. You're simply going through tough times and you'll soon get through them. I promise." Vlad consoled him. Bringing Danny a small amount of comfort.

Without any comment Danny left the room. Leaving Vlad flustered yet at the same time very sorrowful. It was amazing how lost Danny was. That he would actually resort to such an extreme. Danny needed help in some way. A way that only a very close person to Danny could help. Thinking over it something suddenly hit him. Like a ton of a bricks an idea came to mind. If only he had thought of it sooner. Vlad rushed to Danny's room to share the good news.

When Vlad got to Danny's room he was in the same position. On his bed flipping through his scrapbooks. Making himself feel worse than he needed to.

"You don't have to worry about me. I don't have the guts to do it either." Danny told Vlad.

"Honestly Daniel, I don't know why you torture yourself." Vlad said as he took the sketchbook away from Danny. He tossed it to the side.

"Hey!" Danny shouted at him. Yet he made no attempt to retrieve the book. He really had no energy to.

"You know that all of this pain you're feeling can be cured. If you took some initiative." Vlad told Danny.

"I don't see how." Danny pouted as he assumed an upright position on his bed. Vlad sat down next to him.

"I do wish you would use that brain of yours. It must be so clouded in there." Vlad joked as he gently knocked Danny on the head.

'What are you talking about?" Danny asked confused. Vlad wasn't making any sense to him.

"The answer has been right in front of you the whole time. But you just never took the time to see it."

"What answer?" Danny demanded. He really felt like Vlad was wasting his time.

"Well let's see if we can't find it shall we. Your family, along with your friends are gone from this world. Correct?"

"Don't remind me."

"Their spirits have passed on but are not gone. So there is only one possible place they could be. I believe you know what I'm talking about." Vlad explained. Danny thought about it for a second and smiled. He couldn't contain his excitement.

"The Ghost Zone? The Ghost Zone, of course!" Danny exclaimed. His heart filled with emotion and he bounced inside. The answer was so obvious that he felt stupid for not seeing it before.

"Bingo." Vlad said giving Danny a pat on the back.

"If there in the Ghost Zone then I can go visit them! This is great! I can actually see them again." Danny said to himself. He was overwhelmed. Seeing Mom, Dad and everybody else would make him so jubilant. "We have to go to the Fenton Portal! Now!" Danny shouted as his mind was scrambled.

"There will be no need for that. You can see them right now." Vlad said. His spirit had been lifted by Danny's lifted mood.

"Really!" Danny asked. Barely able to talk.

"My portal is right in my lab." Vlad explained. He got up and motioned for Danny to follow. Danny zoomed out of the door right behind Vlad. He didn't feel depressed, angry, or lost anymore.

When they finally got down to the lab Danny eyed the portal. It swirled in a hypnotic rhythm and entranced him. It was just too good to be true. All of his loved ones just on the other side.

"Anytime you're ready. I'll just wait here." Vlad said as he sat in a nearby chair. Waiting for Danny to be reunited with the people he cared about. It brought joy to his heart. He was actually doing something good for a change. The feeling was so new to him.

Danny was hesitant about going in. The same way he felt just a few minutes ago. His heart was pounding again. What would he say to them? What would they say to him? There was only one way to find out. Two circles of lighted encased Danny as he became the ghost he had once despised. His family would probably be shocked when they discovered who he was. But that's what this whole thing is about. Bravely Danny floated through the portal.

On the other side Danny landed his eyes on the all too familiar Ghost Zone. Numerous ghosts floated around and carried on their business. The many times that Danny flew in and out of this place he felt frightened for some reason. But he had to keep his mind focused. The only question was where to look. They could be anywhere. Doing anything. Like getting hurt or being tortured by one of his enemies. Forcibly Danny shoved those images out of his head and started to search. He had no idea where to start and it would probably take him forever to look throughout the entire Ghost Zone. So many doors left to be opened and so little time. They could be in unknown regions that Danny had never even seen. All he needed was some help. But Danny decided this was something he needed to do on his own.

After hours of searching Danny had become exhausted. His hand ached from all the doors he opened and he traveled with less spring in his step. Still he was eager to see his family today. That way he could continue living without all of this guilt he was harboring. A chance to apologize for his stupid decision that led to all of this. A chance to see the faces that had always stuck by him through his whole life. He would tell Maddie that she was the greatest mom in the world. Tell Jack that he was the most competent ghost hunter he had ever known. Besides himself of course. Admit to Jazz that she was right about everything and did an awesome job as a sister. The kind of sister everyone should have: bossy, intruding and a know-it-all. He would tell Sam and Tucker that they were fabulous friends that were incomparable to any other. Even Mr. Lancer deserved a kind word. A word of gratitude like thanks...or something like that. Then they would all say…

"Danny. How nice of you to drop by." A familiar voice greeted him. Stopping Danny dead in his tracks. Frantically Danny looked around. He knew that voice could only belong to one person.

"Hello Danny." Maddie said with an edge. Danny immediately turned around and stared at her. And there she was. Jumpsuit and all. It was too good to be true. Danny rushed toward her and gave her a big hug. Somehow it wasn't the same warm hug that Danny knew or expected.

"Mom. I'm so glad to see you." Danny exclaimed as he embraced her tighter. Crushing the air out of her windpipe. She harshly grabbed Danny and pushed him off. Spewing away any dirt he put in her. Danny was too overjoyed to notice. "Mom. You have no idea how good it is to see you! It's been weeks that felt like years!" Danny shouted. Maddie just stared back at him with a fake smile.

"Where's Dad and Jazz and Sam and Tucker and-"Danny was abruptly cut off.

"Looking for us?" Jack asked with a look of distain on his face. He still wore his orange jumpsuit. Beside him stood Jazz, Sam and Tucker. They surrounded him in a circle. Closing him in. Danny was overwhelmed with relief and jubilance. Everybody seemed to be here.

"Dad, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Lancer! It's really you!" Danny shouted as he flew toward them to give the same embrace he gave Maddie. But all of them stuck their hands out in rejection. They didn't want a hug. They didn't want to be touched by him. Not anymore.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked in disgust. Her hands folded and her face showing a slight scowl.

"I came to see if you guys were okay." Danny told them. Why was he the only one who seemed happy about this?

"Took you long enough to figure out we were here. You never were very perceptive." Mr. Lancer stated.

"So what are you here for anyway? I mean what are you really here for?" Sam questioned.

"Well I came to say…that I was sorry…after what I did. It wasn't smart and it cost you your lives." Danny apologized. His head hung low in shame. The guilt started to pile up on him. But that was nothing.

"It's a little late for I'm sorry Danny." Jazz retorted. She didn't have the same caring smile or look of worry that she had been wearing for weeks.

"I know but I just thought-"

"Thought what? That if you came back and apologized that everything would be better. That all would be forgiven and we would come back to life. What a stupid idea!" Tucker yelled at him. This made Danny feel a little crummy inside. It was true that no amount of "I'm sorry" would fix this. Although that was what he hoped. It was stupid.

"It doesn't work that way." Maddie explained. Showing no sympathy for him.

Danny all of a sudden felt suffocated. Nobody seemed to care that he was here. They didn't care that he was trying to right his wrongs. Everyone was against him and couldn't let go of the fact…that Danny was to blame for everything. Why wouldn't they understand?

"Look I know that I can't fix this but…doesn't it count that I'm trying?" Danny defended. He needed to make them see what he was trying to do. Out of the goodness of his heart that had been suffering for so long.

"No. It doesn't." Jazz responded in a hurry.

"You have to pay for your mistakes Danny…just like we did." Jack explained.

"You're no exception." Mr. Lancer added in.

Before Danny got a chance to say anything he could see as all their hands glowed a ghastly green. Clenched fists held rage and any other emotion they could muster. Danny stared at them baffled. Where they really going to do this? After all the trouble Danny went through to see them? He backed away slowly as their hands rose above their heads. Faster and faster he backed away from them. "Wait…wait. Wait!" Danny cried.

Before he could escape they hit him. With all their might and fury. All the pain they felt had been transmitted to Danny. He just wanted it to be over. He couldn't take it for much longer. Finally he regained his composure and weakly picked his head up. The blast still circulated through his body and took even more energy out of him.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you would be happy…to see me." Danny said to them. Clasping his sides trying to stop the hurt. He was so confused at the moment and it was hard to think straight. He went toward Maddie and Jack. They stared at him in disgust.

"Mom, Dad. Don't you understand? I'm young. I do stupid things. Why are you treating me like this?" His parents thought for a second. Finding the simplest way to break the news to him.

"I'm not really sure how to say it. Jack could you give me a hand?" Maddie said. She turned to Jack for an answer.

"I'll think of something." Jack responded as he went into deep thought. Considering what he might say.

"You guys can think while we give Danny a visual aid." Jazz said as she pulled something from behind her back. Danny looked at it and recognized it as the Jack-a-nine tails. With it's multiple arms and sleek design. With deft like movements Jazz lashed it out at Danny. He watched in terror as the arms wrapped around him. Everyone else smiled at the sight. How exhilarating to see something like this. As their revenge was carried out.

"Jazz wait! Think about this for a second! You don't want to hurt me!" Danny reasoned. Trying to stop Jazz from doing something she might regret.

"I've been doing nothing but thinking about this for a long time Danny!" Jazz screamed as she whipped Danny around in a circle. Having the time of her life. Finally all of her anger and frustration was being taken out on the person who deserved it most. While she was doing this she also gave Danny a piece of her mind.

"All I ever tried to do was be a good sister to you. Trying to keep you out of trouble and I get repaid with this! I could've had a great future. Been a brain surgeon or win a Nobel Prize. But no. I had to get stuck with you as a brother!" Jazz said as the arms finally released Danny. Thus bumping him into Mr. Lancer.

"I gave you every chance to succeed and you rejected me every time. I was only doing my job as a teacher. All you had to do was apply yourself. But I guess you weren't much of a student and you never will be." Mr. Lancer shouted. Again he attacked Danny with. Only adding to the suffering Danny was enduring. Next Sam and Tucker were up.

"We did a good job as friends Danny!" Sam started with their lecture.

"Always covering for you with your stupid powers!" Tucker joined in.

"Then you turn your back on us and we have to pay for it!"

"Well now you're going to get your just desserts!" They both finished in unison. Then two bazookas emerged from behind them. Danny watched helplessly as the guns charged. The light signaling a moment of suspense. Bam! The guns shot aiming straight for Danny who was unable to escape. Everyone laughed in glee at the wail he gave. Sounding like music to their ears. Now Danny just lay there. His suit tattered and torn. His face covered in scratches and bruises.

"Please. Stop. I didn't mean…for any of this to happen. Why are you doing this to me?" Danny mumbled barely able to talk. He just couldn't understand. Apologizing should have made them content. Let them know that Danny cared about them and what had happened. But none of them seemed to care. Everything was wrong. Jack grabbed him and pulled him toward Maddie.

"Jack I think I finally figured out how to break it to our son." Maddie said with a devious smirk.

"Really Maddie? Let me hear it." Jack said. Waiting to hear what his wife was going to say. Maddie pulled out an all too familiar to both her and Danny. The Specter Deflector. Danny feared it as he realized what his mom was going to do. He was still too feeble to do anything. In a flash Maddie placed to belt on Danny and locked it. Throwing the key elsewhere. The last of Danny's energy was zapped away from the powerful sting of the belt.

"Consider this as your dismissal from the Fenton family. You're not a Fenton anymore." Maddie told him with deep satisfaction in her voice. It felt great to say that to her traitor of a son.

Jack firmly gripped Danny in his large hands. Crushing the air out of Danny's lungs. He slightly opened his eyes to get a last glimpse of the people he had failed. The people that felt he betrayed them. All he wanted was to make things right and this is what he got for it. He wished that he had never even come. Before they had turned into careless and spiteful ghosts.

"Goodbye Danny." Everyone said as Jack threw Danny back toward the portal entrance. To send him back where he came. His body flew farther and farther away and they waved to him. Feeling good that they finally got their message to Danny. They hoped he would never come back again.

Vlad still waited patiently near the portal. Wishing that Danny would come out soon. It was getting late and he grew weary. He stared at the swirling vortex that led to the Ghost Zone. No signs were there. _Hurry up Daniel. _The quiet was soon broken when Vlad heard a noise. Soon following it was Danny's body. Zooming right through the air and landed on the floor with a thud. Vlad peered at the worn body in pure shock. What happened to him? Who did this to him?

"Daniel! Daniel, wake up! Speak to me! Daniel!" Vlad shouted to him as he shook him. Danny remained limp on the floor. Noticing the belt Vlad attempted to pull it off. Only to be zapped by it. He had to stop him from hurting Danny until he could get it off. Otherwise he would seriously become injured. But how? Vlad thought on his feet as he ran to his nearby closet. Frantically he tried to find what he needed. Shelves and shelves passed his eyes and then it popped out. He took the Plasmius Maximus over to Danny. Taking one more second to consider it.

"Forgive me Daniel." Vlad uttered as he shocked that already injured boy with the Plasmius Maximus. Immediately Danny transformed back into a human. Vlad didn't want to hurt him but it was the lesser pain. Pulling together his courage Vlad grabbed the belt and pulled it. Despite the excruciating pain he felt. It snapped off and he sent it flying across the room. Speedily Vlad carried Danny to his infirmary and called a doctor.

In his state of unconsciousness Danny was thinking to himself. Trying to take in everything he had just endured. How could they do this to him? His own family had rejected him. He wasn't a Fenton anymore. He was just…just…

_Danny… _

_Nothing more and nothing less…_


	6. Separation

_**Chapter 6: Separation**_

The air was quiet as dead silence flowed through it. Only to be interrupted by the constant beep from the heart monitor. The green line bumping up from time to time. After a while it had picked up and brought relief. Vlad stood by Danny's bedside like a loyal dog eager for his master to awake. He had been unconscious for hours. Staying undisturbed by the slightest sound. The doctor had left long ago and said that Danny would be okay and should be up again in a few days. But that wasn't enough for Vlad. He wanted to see Danny alive and well. As well as he would ever be. Vlad again took his position at the bedside. Waiting for a sign that he would come back to him.

As Vlad sat he also thought. How this was his fault. That he was the one to blame for this. After all he was the one who told Danny to go visit them. To go see his family. The family that no longer wanted him or loved him. He should have known that they would turn into full fledged ghosts. What a stupid idea. The one thing that was supposed to make Danny feel better made him feel worse. Now what did he have? Nobody wanted him. And Vlad wasn't sure if he was ready to adopt. Was he truly ready to have a son? Could he rebuild everything that was demolished in Danny's childhood? Sure money could buy gifts and therapy but it couldn't replace everything Danny had lost. Nobody could. All of these thoughts wore out Vlad's mind and it was bothersome for him to stay up. Constantly his eyelids dropped and he fell into a shallow dream. Woken up by his stirrings.

Inside Danny was fitful. He wanted to get up but simply couldn't. Nothing but blackness surrounded him. He needed to wake up. So he could escape. Escape from all the worry and woe he'd been going through. Danny didn't deserve this. He deserved better. And he wasn't talking about Vlad either. Vlad was doing a great job taking care of him. Making sure Danny didn't do something idiotic or harmful. Refusing to commit the dark deed that he wanted done. All for Danny. But the only thing he could repay it with was bitterness and repel. No mutual relationship was formed. Even though Vlad wanted to make peace Danny always treated him like an enemy. Why am I being so insensitive? Why did his family reject him? Why did he cheat on that test? Why? Why? Why!

Danny was shocked awake from his sleep. His breaths shallow and his face covered in sweat. His eyes traveled around the room alarmed. Where was he? Danny lay bewildered and scared in the bed. How did he get here? Going back to the last memory he held a picture of his family and friends appeared before him. Where were they? Were they still attacking? In his panic Danny knocked over a glass. It shattered with a clash on the floor. Vlad snapped out of his slumber and regained his sense. Groggily he turned over to see Danny. Now a little bit calmer when he realized where he was. Vlad was jubilant to see Danny up and lively.

"Danny, are you alright?" asked Vlad concerned. He gently pushed Danny back down from the position of tension he was in. Checking to see if he had a fever or had trouble breathing.

"Where am I?" Danny asked meekly. His voice sounded weak and overused. Surely due to all the screaming he had done earlier. Still he surveyed the room for any sign of ghostly activity. Unsure of his safety.

"You're still here and safe might I add. But once again are you alright?" Vlad eagerly asked again. Waiting for the worry to disappear from a few simple words.

"I'm fine." Answered Danny.

"Thank goodness. If you had gotten seriously hurt…well what would I have done?" Vlad joked. Still apprehensive to touch him. Afraid that he might do harm. The worry had started to wear of a bit. He could see Danny was still weary.

"What happened to me?" Danny questioned Vlad. All of his bones and muscles were sore and achy. Making almost impossible to prop himself up. His elbows rattled beneath him and wanted to give in. He must have lost some of his short term memory in everything that happened.

"I was going to ask you the same question. No doubt due to some rogue ghost attack." Vlad hissed angrily. Infuriated by the fact that someone tried to hurt Danny. This surprised him a bit. Never had he felt so worried about someone else. "It's a shame that you didn't get to see your family." Vlad said.

Danny froze. His memory suddenly coming back to him like a flood. He recalled all the things that happened only a few hours ago. The horrible events that took place. "My family…" Danny choked out. The words almost hard for him to say.

"Yes. But I promise as soon as you're well I will let you search for them again." Vlad told Danny. A hint of edge in his voice. "I will personally hunt down the ghosts that did this to you! Then they'll think twice about-"

"My family. Wait. I did get to see them. I did." Danny interrupted. A smile replaced the frown on Vlad's face. Happy to hear the news about his reunion with his deceased family. A feat that no mere man could ever hope to attempt.

"Well that's good to hear! Tell me. How did it go? Were they excited to see you?" Vlad said as the edge vanished from his voice. It was good to see that his efforts had not gone in vain.

"Kind of…" Danny answered full of grief. His face turned into a pit of despair. His knees curled up underneath him supporting his head. The smile and cheer that Vlad had expected from Danny wasn't there. It was replaced by something completely opposite.

"Is something wrong?" Vlad asked in confusion. The worry started to pile back onto him. Making it harder for him to speak or look Danny in the eye. What had gone wrong? Why wasn't Danny happy?

"Everything's wrong."

"Care to give an explanation?"

Danny slumped back into his seat. Not quite ready to tell Vlad about everything. For the first time in his life he didn't want to make Vlad feel bad. After all that he had done. But at the same time it wasn't good for him to hold in. Keep it there so that it could only dig a hole and grow larger and deeper.

"When I saw them they weren't the same…not the same people…" Danny explained. Wishing Vlad would understand. So that he didn't have to go on and relive it all.

"Of course they're not the same." Vlad said obliviously. Not getting the meaning of what he was trying to say. "They were ghosts. Hugs and kisses won't feel the same and their emotions might still be unsettled."

"That's not what I mean. They're ghosts and nothing more. When they saw me they didn't care!" Danny snapped partially to himself. Starting to become angry with himself.

"Now you know that's not true." Vlad reasoned.

"It is true! Why else would they hurt me like this! Why!" Danny bellowed.

"Hurt you? You mean they were the ones who-"

"Yes! And while they were at it they decided to officially remove me from the Fenton family. I'm not their son anymore. I'm just Danny…" he whispered. The tears started to swell up in his eyes. His words becoming softer and softer. The storm raging inside him coming to a halt.

"Nothing but Danny. I don't have family or friends anymore." Danny uttered. Drowning on his own frustration and unable to control himself. As you could imagine Vlad felt terrible. He had caused all of this to happen. He should have known that after weeks in the Ghost Zone they would become malevolent creatures. Sort of the creature that he was. _How could I have been so stupid?_

"You still have me…if you choose." Vlad corrected him. There was nothing else he could think to say. Danny turned around to him with seemingly hopeful eyes.

"I guess so…" Danny said now sort of perking up. Now that he was done and he let everything out. He could see how hard Vlad was trying to make him feel better. Something that he never thought Vlad could do. So Danny felt that he should try too. "…and I'll be a Masters. If you want me to."

Vlad was taken back for a moment. Not ready to believe that Danny just said what he said. Surely he heard the words "Be a Masters" come out of his mouth. Maybe he was hearing things and maybe it was true. But either way he was glad.

"And I would love to be your father." Vlad responded hiding his glee. This made Danny feel somewhat better. After the way he had been treating Vlad he was surprised he still wanted him for a son. Anyone else would have done that. Even if it was appropriate for the mood neither of them hugged. It felt too awkward at the moment. But it would come with time. "Now that all is settled you should get some rest. See you in the morning." Vlad said cheerfully as he exited the room. Turning off the lights and leaving Danny to think about what lied ahead for him. _What would life be like? The adopted son of a millionaire? _Soon sending Danny into his dreams.

Vlad bounded down the hallway. A smile was on his face as he headed to his room for a well deserved rest. But not before signing Danny's adoption papers. How good it felt. To stop thinking and rethinking and finally do it. He would sign those papers and finally take Danny in as a son. But Vlad also felt a small amount of guilt. Danny had been practically removed from his family. He was an unwanted child in this cold and cruel world. It felt almost like a rebound. Perhaps Danny did it because he just wanted a sense of belonging. So he wouldn't be so alone. Or maybe it was that he really wanted him as a father. Would he ever really know? Trying to stay positive Vlad shoved these ideas out of his head. Now wasn't the time to feel regret.

Vlad sat at his desk in his massive room. There in front of him, like they had been for weeks: the adoption papers. The moment of truth was now and he was ready. He reached for a pen and brushed off the dust that had gathered on them. Looking over the words again and again until he reached that line. The only thing standing between him and having a son. All the things he could never do before by himself would bet in his reach. The love that he had so long hungered for was there. Smoothly the ink wrote out his name on the paper and it was done. Vlad now felt relieved that he wouldn't be burdened by this task anymore.

"Although it may not have happened anyway anyone could have planned I have a son. Not just any son. But your son." Vlad said as he admired Maddie's picture. Feeling that he had not failed her. Even though he knew that with what she was now she wouldn't care in the least. Now daydreams filled his head as he thought about all the fun things Danny and him could do together. How they would bond together and become like a real family. No sooner did Vlad fall asleep himself.

Back in the infirmary for about the hundredth time Danny found himself in a case of insomnia. No matter how he twisted or turned nothing could put him to sleep. Staying awake until the morning sun shone over the horizon. Part of the blame was to his recent decision to become Vlad's son. Did he really want to do it? Once again experience the feeling of having a father. Or was it because he felt sorry for Vlad and for himself? He was sure that it was self pity. Danny just wanted to feel like he belonged. Again he turned in his bed only to be greeted by the faces of his former loved ones. He couldn't bear to look at it. _Why did Vlad have to put it there?_ _Probably thought he was helping._ There was no reason to even keep the stupid thing. All it would do is remind him of what happened rather than giving him comfort like it used to. But what was he to do with it? What was he to do with all the other items he had that belonged to them? They would only sit around as a painful reminder. Was there any way to take care of them for good? More and more the things ate away at him and the person he was. Danny couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to get rid of everything that had ever been in contact with them. And he had to do it soon. And by soon he meant now.

Danny climbed out of his bed. He was hardly able to walk because his body was so rickety. But he carried on anyway. He grabbed the picture off of the table and snuck out of his room. Careful not to wake Vlad. The less interference the better. When he got to his room Danny gathered all of the scrapbooks he had. All of the things from his family and friends he once treasured. Dropping them all in a box without carelessly. When the box was full Danny lifted it and started to take it downstairs. The box was small but heavy and didn't bring Danny much sense of accomplishment. He wanted more. He needed more. If he was ever to be truly happy he had to get rid of all of it. Everything. So Danny did a full ransack of the mansion. Nothing would be left behind.

In his mission Danny came across Vlad's private study. He was just going to pass it. But there was probably some memorabilia in there. No doubt that it would mostly consist of his mom. He walked over to the shelf to see anything he could get rid of. He didn't really care that it wasn't his. Besides his feelings were the only ones that mattered. No one else's. Danny's eyes caught a green and gold book. Neatly printed on the spine in gold were the words "College Yearbook."

"Bingo." Danny said in a sinister tone. Giggling to himself. He knew there were bound to be some things in here. Eagerly he opened the book and coughed at some of the dust. Not long after he opened it did Danny slam it shut. He didn't really want to look. He added the book to the collection in his box and lugged it down to the living room. Dropping the box on the floor and trying to regain his strength. Then he thought. _What would be the ideal way to get rid of this stuff? How can I make it so I never see this stuff again?_ But he drew a blank. A slight draft blew in through an open window and made Danny shiver. The fire tried as hard as it could to ward it off but it wasn't doing a very good job. No kindling was around. This filled Danny's head with an idea. The perfect solution.

Danny dragged the heavy box over to the fireplace. He looked over at the flames. How inviting they looked. He took hold of the scrapbook that lay on the top. He considered whether or not he should really do this. Would he regret it the near future? _No. No I won't. _Hastily Danny tossed the book into the fire. A wave of heat burst out at him as the flames engulfed it. Turning all of its once white pages into black. Bringing Danny a little bit of cheer. So he took another one and watched in excitement as it become encased in the fire. More heat generated from the generous fuel Danny threw into it.

Over and over Danny hurled more things to be destroyed. Along with it some of his hatred, frustration and anguish. For a moment he felt empowered.

"If you don't want me in your family then I don't want you in mine!" Danny wept to the ashes. He wanted them to feel as bad as he did. He wouldn't be the only one suffering from all of this. Oh no. But inside Danny really knew that he wasn't really solving anything. No matter how many things he burned it couldn't change anything. The very last thing he put in the fire was his picture. He chucked it in with impressive force and heard the glass shatter. It crackled and made the flames tower high into the chimney. Danny moved backward to avoid the searing heat. It was almost as if something exploded in there. Shards of glass popped out and fell to the floor. As the flames died down Danny felt a sense of deep satisfaction. How good it felt to finally get rid of all those things. Nothing left to hang around anymore. Although deep inside Danny knew he wasn't solving anything. Nothing he did would ever make things okay.

Back in Vlad's room some of the smoke had risen through the floors. Leaking through the cracks in his door it circled around his room. As Vlad slept he inhaled some of the ghastly fumes and coughed. He didn't cough many more times before he finally snapped awake. His eyes regained focus and looked at the gray smoke coming into his room. Vlad became fully alert and tried to decipher what it was. Could it be a fire or the start of one? _Is Daniel alright? _Nimbly Vlad went to the infirmary to check on him. Only to see there was an empty spot in his bed. _Where did that boy run off to?_

Realizing that he had no time to check he figured he should probably try to find out where the smoke was coming from. He went downstairs equipped with a fire extinguisher. Following the trail of smoke into the living room. There he was greeted by the fire and an up and running Danny.

"What are you doing down here!" Vlad asked about to flip his lid. He thought that Danny would surely be in his bed resting. But yet here he was.

"Huh?" Danny gasped as he sharply turned his head to face Vlad. He was snapped out of his trance like state and came back to reality. The feeling of empowerment was gone.

"You are supposed to be upstairs sleeping. What are you doing down here?" questioned Vlad as he attempted to extinguish the flames. Partly coughing because of the toxic smoke filling his lungs. Danny stood and watched him. Not sure of what to say. He was really hoping not to get caught. This was something he wanted to finish on his own.

"I was uh…trying to warm up?" Danny lied nervously. Seeing if Vlad would take that excuse for nearly starting a fire in his mansion. He tried to look innocent and didn't want Vlad to know what he was doing. It was sort of embarrassing.

"Do you really think I'm that gullible? If you wanted heat you could have asked."

"I didn't want to wake you up." Danny replied. Keeping his eyes glued to the fireplace. Looking at the remains of what he had just incinerated.

"That was quite some smoke. What on earth were you burning?" Vlad questioned as he sifted through the ashes. An alarm went off in Danny's head and he placed himself in front of Vlad. Trying to conceal everything behind his small frame of a body.

"Nothing! It was nothing. Just some wood…that's all." Danny told him apprehensively. Vlad was unconvinced by his response. Lightly he shoved Danny to the side. Searching for something that Danny might want to hide from him. Behind him Danny waited.

"Wait's this now?" Vlad said curiously as he picked up a small piece of paper. Dusting it off and peering at it. Trying to make out the rest of it. Then his eyes opened wide as he realized what it was. "Daniel…isn't this your picture?"

"Yes." Danny sighed. He was partly ashamed. The whole scene of this action was enough to make him look pitiful. Such a stupid reason he had. "I didn't want it anymore. It's stupid to keep it!"

"I beg to differ. There is nothing wrong with wanting to hold on." Vlad explained as he tried to hand the picture back to Danny. He refused to take it as his arms firmly folded. Shifting his head away from it. "That's just the thing! I don't want to hold onto it anymore!"

"Calm down. It's quite understandable what you were doing." Vlad sympathized. He really did understand why Danny would do such a thing. But another peer into the ashes changed his mind. "But I can't say you're justified when trying to get rid off my things.

Vlad carefully picked up his college yearbook. Flipping through it to see how much it was damaged. Wondering if it could be restored. No doubt that wasn't going to happen.

"I don't know those people anymore. I don't have family or friends…all I have is you!" Danny cried into the air. Not long before drawing back his breath. Realizing that it might not have been the best thing to say. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it that way it's just…" Danny trailed off unable to get his words together.

"I understand what you mean and I'm not offended. I know good and well I could never take the place of your family or friends. After all I'm only one person." Vlad said half joking. Yet at the same time trying to be sensitive as to not wither away the serious mood.

"You deserve better than me. So many emotions are stirring around in me and just eating away. I just can't take much more of it. And these ghost powers are all to blame." Danny said apologetically. Desperately trying not to offend Vlad but at the same time trying to get his point across.

"That certainly explains why you haven't been using them. But you can't be spiteful of the very thing that makes you special. I acquired these ghost powers the same way as you did and I use them to my advantage." Vlad reasoned. Maybe Danny would feel a little better. There was no reason that he should hate any part of him or who he was. It was pitiful.

"I just wish I were done with them. That they would just go away and take all of its trouble along too." Danny strongly bellowed. A deep hatred circulated inside of him. Vlad walked over to him and grinned. A plan formulating in his head.

"Perhaps I am the person who can grant you that wish." Explained Vlad. Danny's expression changed quickly from despair to a shine of optimism. _Was there really a way to make things better?_

"You really can? Then I'll do it! Whatever it is I'll do it!" Danny shouted with all his might. Eagerly accepting the opportunity Vlad had generously had proposed to him. Vlad changed into a serious mode. Ready to reveal the other part.

"Don't be so willing to accept Daniel. Surely you must know that a wish this big will cost a price. A price that you may not be able to pay." Vlad remarked. Leaving Danny just a tiny bit downhearted yet still ambitious.

"If you mean money I can-"

"No, no, no dear boy. I'm talking about the cost of personal value. I may be able to remove these powers bestowed upon you and all of the anguish they hold. But you will have to give up everything else as well. And by everything else I mean all of your emotions. Happiness, fear…"

Danny now didn't feel so good about this offer anymore. Give up everything? How could he do that? Danny thought that he had already lost everything he ever could. This was really pushing. Can I just risk it? _The fact that I won't be remotely human? No. I can't be afraid. Or I'll just end up nowhere like I did after that test._

"I'll do it Vlad. I have too. For my own good." Danny revealed. Although his feelings weren't fully with his thoughts there was just no other way. It had to be done.

"Very well then. After you get your strength back we'll see what-"

"No Vlad. I want it done as soon as possible." Danny demanded. Standing his ground and refusing to take no for an answer. _The sooner the better._

"I see you're very serious about this. Well I know better than to tamper with you so fine. How does tomorrow afternoon sound? Soon enough for you?" Vlad asked. Pleased with himself that he and Danny were finally seeing eye to eye.

"Yeah. That'd be good."

"Now that that's settled I suppose I'll get ready for the procedure. You on the other hand should rest up as much as you can. I'll be in my lab if you need me."

Vlad strolled off to his lab. This time he definitely felt good about what he was doing. There was no way this would turn out to be another flop like his last suggestion. This time it would work. _I won't fail you again Daniel. _

Danny went back to his room feeling relieved. After all this time it would all be over. He wouldn't have to suffer anymore. No more sleepless nights or longing for the people he once cared about. He would be Danny. The totally fine and care free Danny. A great weight had just been lifted off of Danny's shoulders. And all thanks to Vlad. It was weird how all this time Danny thought Vlad could be nothing but an enemy. But now he was sure that he was a friend. Danny fled to the window and sucked in fresh air. He once heard from someone that five deep breaths a day could make you feel a whole lot better. But all he needed was one breath to make him feel like a whole new person. Strength started to return to him and the gloom that had once befallen him was starting to vanish.

Maybe he would even be able to spend time with Vlad. What would it be like to have him or a dad? Would he be the kind of dad that always came to support you? Whether it was a failing grade, which Danny got often, or a broken leg. Or would he be the all too clichéd rich dad? The kind who never had time for his kids and was always busy _working? _Did Vlad still have the idea that Danny would follow in his paved footsteps. It couldn't be that hard being the son of a millionaire could it? You could get anything you wanted. Throw the wildest parties and have the best friends money could buy. Then Danny would inherit all the money when Vlad's in his wheelchair.

Danny was taken back for a moment from his hours of daydreaming. When the reality of what he would be like after the procedure. Vlad said that he wouldn't be able to feel anymore. This would mean Danny would probably treat Vlad worse than he did now. Refusing to notice the simple gestures that he would make. There would be no happy holidays or happy birthdays. Just everyday passing by Danny until he died. Nothing special. _No. No. I shouldn't be worrying about stuff like this. I should only be thinking about what makes me happy. Or whatever I would feel after this whole thing was over. _Danny went to bed peacefully that night. Knowing that soon all would be well.

Vlad steadily prepared for the procedure. He was surprised that Danny wanted to make the decision so soon. Normally anyone would have waited at least a few days before doing something as drastic as this. But not Danny. He had decided enough was enough and wanted to move on with his life. Making Vlad felt great at the fact Danny wasn't going to let this tragedy keep him down. Although he wouldn't be the same person it was still a good thing. The best thing was that after this he would have a son. One to call his own. No longer would he be lonely.

These images helped Vlad move a lot faster in getting everything ready. He had his newest invention readily waiting on the table. They were called the Ghost Gauntlets. He had taken the gloves off of the Ecto Suit he stole and modified them to remove ghostly contaminants. Originally he planned to use them on Danny to harm him. Back when he was still very bitter toward him. Now they would be used to help him. The Ghost Portal was also ready and waiting. So as soon as the ghost was removed he would thrust it into the oblivious Ghost Zone. Leaving it to wander and roam carrying all of Danny's troubles with it. Never to dark into this place again. Now everything was ready and Vlad could get a good night's sleep. With two disturbances in one night anyone could imagine how exhausted he was.

As everybody knows there are two sides to each story. There is a pro and a con. A good and a bad. While you could well imagine everybody would feel better after this operation was done. Danny would be free of worry and Vlad would have a son. As perfect as that seems it is flawed. How would Danny's ghost half feel about this? He had spent so much time inside of Danny. Fighting other ghosts like him and even goofing around and abusing their power. Nevertheless the Phantom didn't want to be removed. He wasn't ready and would have nowhere to go. He was a part of this boy. Over the years he made nothing but enemies. Who would help him? Knowing nothing else to do the Phantom panicked. _They can't get rid of me. They can't! What if they do? What will I do! How can I get out of this? Somebody help me…_

The next morning had crept upon everyone. Danny was gleefully greeted by the sun. He waved back to as a return for the nice gesture. He didn't wake up as he usually did. Which was glum, depressed, and listless. He woke up a boy who would soon know how to live. Go to school and make new friends, ride a bike and even forget about the past. After today everything would be better.

"Wonder if Vlad's awake." Danny pondered as he hopped out of bed. Spring had returned to his step. Vlad was a crucial part of everything that was going to happen today. He was Danny's savior and nothing he ever did could thank him enough. Unable to wait any longer he slipped on his clothes and rushed to see where Vlad was. Anxiety consumed him as he tirelessly patrolled the halls in search of his guardian. Butterflies were in Danny's tummy. Fluttering around waiting for him to calm down. Lost was Danny in his own joy that he didn't even notice Vlad coming up from the hallway. Vlad had his eyes glued to the ground. He too was lost in his own thought and emotion. Neither of them noticed the other until they crashed into each other. Stopping them dead in their tracks and snapping them back to what happened.

"Sorry." Danny said slightly embarrassed. He looked up at Vlad to see his reaction. This turned out to be nothing but an expression of friendliness.

"No need to apologize. Today is all about you Daniel and what makes you happy." Vlad chuckled. Even after being knocked into. It didn't really matter to him. "You woke up bright and early didn't you?"

"Yeah I just couldn't wait."

"Be sure not to eat anything. I'll call you when I'm ready for you to come down." With that Vlad carried on to his lab.

"Too nervous to eat." Danny whispered to himself. Keeping it to himself. But what was he to do. There was nothing other than this that seemed worth doing right now. Staying around bored like a lump on a log. "How can I kill some time?"

Thinking quickly Danny decided it was time to say his final farewell to his ghostly side. It only seemed right to give it a proper goodbye. Since he would no longer be a part of him. Enjoy his last few moments of being able to phase through walls, be invisible, shoot blasts of energy and fly. Things that no man ever dreamt they could do. Many people believed ghosts didn't exist. Today Danny would become one of those people.

Danny transformed into Danny Phantom. The sensation almost new to him from not using them a while. Taking one last gaze at his suit. How it felt and looked on him. The emblem snugly placed on his chest. His trademark that he got from…

"Uh! Why did I ever let her put that there?" Danny asked himself as he turned away from it. He didn't want to see it right now. Or else the weight would return and he would once again be dragged down. For the last time Danny ascended off the ground. Feet floating and feeling light as a feather. Quickly he zoomed around the halls with the speed he once knew and seemed familiar to him. Phasing through walls and avoiding obstacles. No more easy life. Inside of Danny the Phantom once again took in a breath of air. Alive as he would ever be. Finally being used again. It felt good to be wanted. But the Phantom did know that this would be his last time here. In his cozy home where he lived for so long. _How can he get rid of me? Doesn't he miss all of this? Why don't I matter anymore? What am I doing wrong?_

"I shouldn't be doing this. Saying goodbye will only make it harder. I'll miss having these powers but I'll enjoy not having them more. I hate to do this but I have to." Danny spoke to himself. Letting the Phantom hear his words. The Phantom wanted to respond but couldn't break through the boy's mind. Making him become angry at Danny. The anger starting to consume him. Building up a great pit of hatred that would stay with him forever. _No. You should be doing this! Remember why you like having ghost powers! Remember me! Would you just listen you idiot! Just listen! Listen!_

"Trying to hold on to the last of your ghostliness?" asked Vlad as he intruded Danny on his ride. Danny gasped as he heard Vlad and immediately turned back to normal. He didn't want Vlad to know what he was doing. However it was too late. He knew well what was going on.

"Don't make fun of me." Danny pleaded. Hands now at his sides and face looking down in shame.

"I had no intention too. Now if you'll follow me we can begin." Vlad directed. Pointing to the opening of his lab. Danny didn't realize that he flew this far. A shiver went up Danny's spine. A creepy sense went of in him. Quickly he snapped out of it. Right now there was no room to be afraid.

So Danny entered the large room with Vlad following close behind. Eyes staring at all of the weapons it held. All of them probably had an original purpose to hurt him. Now only serving as trinkets on a shelf. There was an examining table. Near it stood a canister of sleeping gas along with a mask. Close by was the Ghost Portal. Danny froze for a second as a rush of memories came back to him. He trembled where he stood.

"Wh-why is that-that open?" Danny stuttered. He was fearful that his family and friends would come back. Thrash him just like last time. Only leaving worse bruises than before. Making sure he would never forget what he had done to them. _Please. Just don't come. Please don't._

"Calm down. No harm will come to you. It is merely open so that I may toss your other half in there as soon as he is removed." Explained Vlad. Understanding why Danny would be so scared of the portal after his recent traumatic experience. At any moment they could come bursting through and bring harm to him. But Vlad would never allow that to happen. "Now if you would just lay on the table I can put you to sleep."

Danny slowly walked toward the table. Moving inch by inch. The table didn't look very inviting. Like something out of an old fashioned Frankenstein movie. That was all you could expect. Not like it would have been a massage bed. Vlad came up behind him. Patiently waiting for Danny to climb on it. Wanting to waste no time. He gave a smile to encourage Danny to get on. Like an adult bribing a child to take their bath or clean their toys. Danny turned back to Vlad for one more time. It was truly weird for a second. Here he was. Standing right before his arch enemy. The one that he had brutally hated for trying to kill his dad and kiss his mom. The one he constantly fought with. At that moment Vlad could have decided to do anything to Danny. And he was helping him. Out of the goodness in his heart. Even after the way Danny had been treating him this whole time. So Danny decided to return the favor the only way he could.

Without a second thought Danny approached Vlad and embraced him tightly. Securing his arms around Vlad. Trying to absorb every bit of warmth that he contained. He felt so empty inside. So hollow. All he wanted and needed was a hug. It didn't matter who it was from. Just as long as he got one. Tears started to swell in his eyes. Danny really didn't know why. _Stop crying. Don't let him see you._

Vlad simply stood stiff. His brain utterly baffled at what was happening. The arms around him and the endearing action. Danny the boy who had once hated him for just being alive. Was hugging him. He wasn't really quite sure what to do. Should he return this shower of affection? Or just take it as a momentary spark of insanity. This led Vlad to do nothing. A bond was forming between them. Something neither of them would have ever expected to be formed.

"No matter what happens after this I'll always be grateful to you…dad." Danny told Vlad from the deepest, warmest, most sincere part of his heart. Vlad melted inside. _Did he actually call me dad? He's accepted me as his father._

Vlad still in shock couldn't make himself say or do anything. Paralyzed by this sudden show of emotion to him. Enduring weeks and weeks of his sour attitude had finally paid off with this. Before he could actually return the hug Danny let go and planted himself on the table. Getting braced for what was about to be done. His muscles were tense and his fists were clenched. Vlad carefully placed the mask over Danny's face and turned the gas on. The gas entered his body and he became drowsy. Unable to keep his eyes open for long. The last thing he saw was Vlad placing some strange metallic gloves over his hands. _I hope this goes well._

When Vlad saw that Danny was asleep he secured the gloves around his hands. He could feel them locking on and increasing his power. Was he really ready to do this? These gloves were only experimental and had never been tested on a human before. What if he really hurt Danny worse than he was now? There was no way he would ever forgive himself. So he figured desperate times called for desperate measures. And it was for Danny's own good. One last glimpse of him was enough to just tell himself to get it over with. Without further ado Vlad activated the gloves. His hands shot back for a moment as the claws jetted out of the fingers. Each had an unearthly glow around. One no one not even Vlad had seen before. They almost entranced him. These were the things that would set Danny free. He raised his hands over his head to gather power. It wouldn't be easy to pull this Phantom out. No more waiting. _Alright. Let's hope for the best._

With a great amount of force Vlad sent the claws flying into Danny. Piercing his very flesh. Vlad shuddered at the thought of what he was doing. Afraid to see if there was any damage done. Sweat had started to madly pour from his face. At a second glance Vlad could see Danny was alright. His heartbeat was still steady and pulse still going. Although Danny was unharmed the same could not be said for the Phantom within him. For he was the one Vlad was aiming for. For he was the one feeling all of the pain.

_Ah!_ The Phantom shrieked when the claws first penetrated him. Becoming a part of his body and fusing together. Forming a tight grip on him. It felt excruciating and unbearable. _Why is he doing this! Why is this only hurting me! Stop him! Stop him!_

Once Vlad had gained a firm and tight grip on the Phantom inside he gently started to tug. It would have been foolish to try to tackle this feat in one foul swoop. It was to be done gradually. Again he gently tried to pull the phantom out. Obviously there was some resistance on the other side. Again he tugged on the phantom only this time a little stronger than before. Still keeping his eye on Danny's heart rate. Again and again he pulled. Still resistance some resistance persisted. _Come out you demented being!_

Still inside the Phantom cried out in pain. With every pull Vlad gave the pain became more intense. And the harder it became to hold on to Danny. He could feel himself being torn away from the body. The DNA separating strand by strand. Another pull and again the Phantom screamed. _Ah! Ahhh! I won't go! You can't make me! Ah! Stop! Help!_

Vlad struggled and struggled to extract the Phantom from Danny's body. Wishing that the Phantom would just surrender. Rage consuming him Vlad pulled harder then with all his might. The Phantom Desperately tried to hold on. Only a thread attached him to the body he lived in. The Phantom became weaker and weaker as it became tougher to resist. The last thread of DNA started to separate. He had to hold on. Gather all of his strength and stay. No. I won't go. I can't! I just need to hold on. Don't let him beat you! No. No. NO!

With a final cry the Phantom emerged from Danny's body. The claws still inside of him. The sensation was as if he were being born. Ripped away from the home he once lived in. The Phantom was limp for a moment. Vlad deeply inhaled. Getting some air for the task he had just performed. All was well. The operation was a success. _Thank goodness._

The Phantom hung there. The claws now feeling numb. His body throbbed. He had put up a good battle. Too bad he wasn't the victor. How could I have failed? How could my other half betray me like this? I have no body, no home, no nothing! All because of you! Now you're going to pay!

All was well. Vlad was ready to toss this Phantom into the Ghost Zone. Be rid of him for good. When he was ready Vlad felt the motion of the still living Phantom. He looked up only to meet the furious face of the Phantom. Those green eyes glowed with intensity. The kind he had never seen in Danny's eyes before. Then again this wasn't Danny. The Phantom picked up its arms and grasped Vlad's. Making Vlad nervous. Before he could do anything to stop it the Phantom flung Vlad away from him. The Ghost Gauntlets tearing away from him as well and dropping to the floor. He was enraged at Vlad. If he was going to take him away from Danny then he would do the same.

Vlad lay on the floor in confusion and panic. The Phantom was rebelling. _It must be spiteful of me for removing him from_ _Danny._ Vlad motioned to get up so he could get a weapon. Something to attack it with. The Phantom scanned the room for the object used to tear him away from his body. When he spotted them he placed them over his own hands. Swiping the claws out in a threatening manner. He felt as though he could do anything with them. A sinister look planted upon his face. So vengeful was he.

Before Vlad could get to his feet the Phantom grabbed him. Piercing the claws into Vlad just as he did to him. Wondering how he liked it. Inside of Vlad his ghost half felt them. Only he could hear the shriek of his ghost brethren. With no regard for anyone but himself the Phantom viciously ripped the ghost apart from Vlad's body. Flinging each to opposite sides of the room. Not doing the procedure as carefully as it was done to him. Immediately he dropped the Ghost Gauntlets to the ground. Losing interest in them and looking thoughtfully at Plasmius. A though brewed inside of his head. _I wonder?_

With speed faster than light the Phantom flew into Plasmius. Setting himself inside of this new body. Becoming one with it. Becoming one with its power. So that they would become his. And surely enough it did happen. He felt the power circulate through his veins. Total control was his. It was nothing compared to the body he originally had. It was ten times better. A feeling of uneasiness flowed through the Phantom. Something seemed amiss. Then he felt it. Plasmius' mind fusing with his. Overpowering it. Controlling it. Transforming his very body. His eyes turned to deadly glow of green as his skin turned blue. Multiple cracks started to form on his face. Plasmius was taking over and in the process trying to destroy the Phantom. Pain replaced the power that circulated through him and he shot into the air. More and more his skin cracked. Lighter and lighter the shade of blue turned. A chemical reaction took place as their bodies fused together. Waves of energy flew out of them uncontrollably. The Phantom unable to handle it started to wail into the air. Hurting the ears of those near him.

Vlad watched in pure horror as this event happened. He was now too weak to do anything. Across the room he could see Danny start to stir awake. The gas wearing off of him. He was a dangerously close to the Phantom. In a range where he could get hurt. Unfortunately Vlad couldn't get enough strength to call out to Danny. Tell him to grab a weapon or run for help.

Danny stood drowsily. His legs shaking and eyes drooping. Through the fuzziness of his vision he could see something happening. He could see Vlad on the floor staying still. What was going on? What was that thing screaming. Danny covered his hears to block out the high pitched sound. The floor quaked beneath his already frail legs and he toppled to the ground. Landing right under the operation table. It fell on top of him and he gave out a shout. His body being crushed by the tremendous weight. Slowly he crept his body from below the table and backed up against a wall. Drifting in and out of consciousness.

The noise had soon died down and the newly formed Phantom stopped screaming. Its appearance was altered. His hair was a flame of white fire, his teeth sharp as nails, ghastly blue skin and a pair of evil red eyes encased with black circles. He looked upon this new appearance. The power once again returning to him. Now Plasmius controlled his mind. Still in a fit of rage the newly formed Phantom inched toward Danny. The body he had once inhabited. A small teenage boy not even fit to lift weights. His body had been scratched and bruised all over. It was time to finish this. Once and for all.

Danny cowered against the wall. He couldn't breath. All the oxygen seemed to have left the room. Leaving him gasping for any air. The Phantom got close and stared at him. Pitiful boy. Worthless human. The one who tried to get rid of him. The one who tried to dump all the trouble on him. More fury came to mind and the Phantom wanted to do what Danny had planned. Only the other way around. With a deft motion the Phantom lashed out its snake like tongue. Frightening Danny even more. He took Danny by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Choking him and not letting any sound out. He wanted to call for Vlad but was silenced.

"You tried to get rid of me…" Phantom said as he stared Danny in the eye. Only intimidating him more. He tried to turn away but Phantom refused to let him. He lifted his hand and a ball started to form. Phantom mustered up energy to form a ball of energy proportional to Danny's head. It glowed in radiance at it floated in his hand. Danny couldn't bare to look into the bright light. Then Danny froze. He knew what was going to happen. What the Phantom was going to do. He wasn't going to make it out of this. This is where it would end. Danny closed his eyes not wishing to see anything. All just because he cheated on a stupid test. That was his last thought before the Phantom uttered the last words he would ever hear.

"…now I'm going to get rid of you." With that the energy was released from his hand. A bright light lit the room. Danny screamed as the tremendous energy drained him of his life. Everything he had left. After the light had died down Vlad saw Danny's body drop to the floor like rag doll. He wished the Phantom would leave so he could see if Danny was alright. Was he still alive but just unconscious?

But much to Vlad's dismay the Phantom was not done. He wasn't going to leave anything behind. Again he concentrated a large mass of energy in his hand. Only this time it was bursting out of control. Waiting to unleash its energy. Then he carelessly threw the ball of energy to the floor.

"See you later V-man." Phantom said as he waved his hand and phased through the roof. Vlad stared at the ghostly bomb that lay a few feet in front of him. Danny only lay a few feet further. What was he to do? The ball quivered more out of control. He could tell that he didn't have much time. Quickly and nervously he thought. But before he could think of anything it was too late. 1…2…3…BOOM!

Throughout the air you could hear the evil cackling of the Phantom. Pleased with the deed he had just committed. Finally he was free to do as he wanted. Free to conquer this entire world along with the Ghost World.

A few hours later Vlad awoke groggily. Dust fluttered through the air causing him to cough. He slowly opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. When his vision was clear Vlad could see nothing but rubble. All over laid the remains of his one great mansion. Millions of dollars of work shattered and wasted. Just in a matter of seconds. Vlad pulled his nearly crippled body off of the rocks he lay on. The sun stung his eyes and he tried to recall everything that happened. There was a ghost, shining lights and many other things. What had he been doing that caused this to happen? Then it all came back to him in an instant. He was doing a procedure to try and help Danny. Helping him with his emotion problem. Then it suddenly occurred to him. _Daniel!_

Dragging his body around barely able to stand up Vlad started to search. Danny couldn't have been far. They were close together when the explosion happened. He could only be a few feet away. Vlad wished that he had his ghost half back. It would make it a lot easier to look. It was valuable time he could be using to get Danny medical attention. What a waste of time.

"Danny! If you can hear me just yell! Tell me where you are!" Vlad shouted out over the rubble and debris. But there was no answer. After searching for about an hour something caught Vlad's eye. A hand lying from beneath a pile of rocks.

Quickly Vlad ran to it and shouted to it. Hoping for a response. Danny was probably unconscious. Vlad had suddenly acquired the strength to move these two ton bricks. Trying to reach the boy beneath them. It didn't' take Vlad long to pull Danny's body from under the rocks. Vlad gently laid Danny on the ground and started to shout at him.

"Wake up! I know you're in there Daniel! Answer me! Answer me!" Vlad screamed in frustration as he smacked Danny's face trying to wake him up. Shaking his body vigorously. Anything to jumpstart his body. Anything to jolt him awake. Again and again Vlad attempted to make Danny wake up. He felt Danny's hand now cold and lifeless. No heartbeat could be heard. After failing a few times it dawned on Vlad that Danny wasn't going to wake up. Not now or ever. Danny was dead.

It took much inner strength for Vlad to not cry even though he wanted to. Danny was gone. Maddie's only son. Although Vlad in the past thought he would have been joyful to see this day he wasn't.

_Daniel how could I have failed you…my only son…_

Long chapter that took a heck of a long time to right. It's like 2:00 in the morning and I have to be up by 6:00. Anyway hop you enjoy this chapter and I get positive feedback! Good night!


	7. Enlisting Help: Vengeful Masters

_**Chapter 7: Enlisting Help**_

_**Part One: Vengeful Masters**_

Vlad held Danny's body in his hands. Unsure of what to do. The cold feeling was unbearable but he couldn't bear to put the boy down. Should he go off for help at the risk of leaving Danny here? If by some miracle he would wake up. Nobody would be there for him. He might not have been dead for a long time. He had once heard about humans having one hour to live after an accident of major proportion. Did that apply after they had passed or before. Even so how could Vlad find help in one hour? There was no one else around for miles. It probably wasn't the best idea to live isolated in the woods. Was there anything he could do?

Vlad sifted through the rubble like a search dog. There had to be something there he could use to contact somebody. Every moment was crucial to their survival. He could only move so fast. His muscles and joints still creaky from the recent events. He was swiped over with relief when he finally located a cell phone. Perfectly placed upon a splintered table. Thank heavens it was still operating. Vlad's mind was a bit scrambled at the time as he tried to remember the emergency phone number. He probably suffered a head injury from when he was tossed against that wall. Most likely leaving a noticeable bump. Shakily his fingers dialed the buttons on the phone. Imagine his gratitude when he actually got a signal and it started to ring. Then a man picked up.

"Hello, 911. What's your emergency?" the man asked. His voice sounding calm yet at the same time urgent. Very professional in its manner.

"This is Vlad Masters. I'm in need of assistance." Vlad struggled. Mind still boggled and voice reduced to a mere whisper. Unable to think clearly. He had no time to get his head straight.

"What's the emergency?" the man repeated. Already working on trying to trace the call. In this business you had to act fast and ask only the absolutely necessary questions.

"My mansion…in Wisconsin. It's been destroyed. I have a young boy here with me…named Daniel Fenton in need of immediate medical attention and…" Vlad sputtered. Losing most of his breath from his oxygen deprived lungs. He wanted to get as much information out to them as he could. Thinking he wouldn't get a chance later. But everything was so clouded. Even part of his memory was temporarily gone.

"Where is your location?"

"The Masters Mansion. For some reason I can't recall the address. I need help this instant! I can't hold-" Vlad trailed off as he regressed back into a state of unconsciousness. Dropping to the ground with a thud. The phone clashing to the floor and breaking on contact. So weak did he feel. Not having the ability to stand anymore.

'Hello! Hello! Hello!" the man yelled through the receiver. The signal became lost and he heard only static. Quickly he found the origin of the call and had sent out ambulances and police cars to investigate.

Vlad felt the darkness closing in around him. All things going out of sight. He managed to stumble back to the spot where Danny's body lay. Hopefully somebody would find them soon. Until that time he would stay with Danny. Just like any good person would. But nothing could make Vlad forget that this was entirely his fault. He promised Danny that everything would be okay. That after this he would be just fine. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Everything had gone wrong and he was to blame. No amount of regret could ever make up for what fate had dealt to Danny.

"He's waking up. Mr. Masters, are you okay?" A gruff voice uttered. It traveled to Vlad's ears and alerted him. He wasn't fully aware of what was going on. The fact that he heard friendly voices calmed him. A mask was firmly placed over his face. Providing enough oxygen for him to breath with ease. Someone had found him. Thank heavens.

"What? What's going on?" Vlad whispered. Puzzled as he unsteadily rose. Looking upon all the strange faces that surrounded him. Vision cloudy but good enough for sight. All the faces sighed.

"Why, you're in an ambulance. We got your 911 call and came as fast as we could. You've suffered through quite a deal." A red haired man told him. A grin on his face. Now everyone could stop worrying. Memory started to flood into Vlad's brain. Only one thing came to mind.

"Daniel! Where is Daniel! Is he alright!" Vlad panicked. Shaking the table beneath him. Pulling the masks away from him and dashing out of the ambulance doors. Outside he saw all the personnel looking around. Poking their noses where they didn't belong. Perhaps Danny was saved. Maybe they revived him from his dormant state. Despite the pain he felt Vlad jumped from person to person. Seeking the information that he needed. Hopefully it was the information he preferred to hear.

"Have you seen Danny!" Vlad demanded of a middle aged woman. Right now he just wanted to hear the right words. But her face turned somber at the question. Vlad's eyes filled with intensity. _Please. Say those right words._

"We're really sorry. We couldn't do anything to help. He was…already long gone by the time we got here." The woman replied apologetically. Vlad's ears wanted to drain out the words. It couldn't be true. It can't be true. How could something this horrible possibly happen?

Behind the woman he could see a crowd huddled in a group. Obviously interested in whatever was going on. He eagerly pushed himself through the tightly knit people. Nobody bothered to budge and make it easier for him. When Vlad had finally reached the front he wished he hadn't. His eyes beheld a gruesome sight. Instilling him with horror beyond comprehension.

He saw as the rescue crews fitted Danny's body into an orange bag. Being careful not to do any damage. Vlad saw the pale face of his formerly living house guest. It showed no presence of warmth. Reminding him of the face he saw on the Phantom that was the cause of this. He stayed glued to the body bag even as they zipped it up. Lifting it off of the ground and hauling it away. In utter bafflement at what was going on. Not able to swallow the truth. _No. It couldn't be true._

"Stop!" Vlad shouted. Jumping in front of the crew and stopping them. It had to be a lie. He wasn't going to let them make a mistake like this. "No! There must be more you can do!"

"We're sorry Mr. Masters but-"

"You don't understand! Daniel can't be dead! That's my son!" Vlad cried to them. Wishing he had the power and strength to take the bag away from them. One of the crew put a hand on his shoulder. Trying to calm him down.

"He is. There is nothing we can do."

And they left Vlad behind them. Taking Danny into the ambulance. Then later burying him in a coffin. To be sitting under mounds of dirt to wither away. There was no use denying it anymore. Danny was dead and he wasn't coming back. Tears swelled up in his eyes but refused to flow. Never did he feel a pain like this. Danny had somehow managed to carve a special place in his heart. Now to only leave it empty and cold. Somehow Vlad felt a bitter sense of betrayal. Now he was alone again. Now he wished that Danny never burned all those mementos. How would anybody remember him now?

Later after all was settled and cleaned up Vlad went to stay at his home in Colorado. A place where he had attempted to tear the Fenton family apart. Win Maddie's heart and Danny's respect. It vexed him to return to this place. It only left behind distasteful memories of things he had done in the past. What right did he have to do something like that? How could he let himself be consumed by jealousy of his friend Jack and try to take away everything he had? Now that he thought about he should have moved on. Let that ship sail and find another to board. Why had he been such a fool?

For a few days Vlad's thinking space was jammed with interviews. Ones that he really didn't want to do. What annoyed him the most was that question he really didn't want to answer kept popping up. What caused the explosion ultimately leading to Danny's death? This Phantom being the very ghost that inhabited Danny and protected the good people of Amity Park. But Vlad could never tell anyone the truth. That a vengeful Phantom blasted Danny's life away and annihilated any chance they had at a normal life. Not like anyone would believe him about such a tale. So he lied by saying that it must have been a gas leak or some other freak accident.

One thing still always racked at his nerves. The way that Danny died was so sudden and done is the most horrible way anyone could have imagined. What right did that Phantom have to kill that boy? One who could have probably moved on with his life if given the time? Maybe grow up to be a big shot like Vlad. All of those hopes cut short by one untimely death. It didn't seem right to just let go of this whole thing. Discard it like yesterday's news. This was something dire and serious that needed to be taken care of. He had to take revenge. Make the Phantom pay and regret everything that he had done. Even if revenge was never an acceptable reason for violence. Then again that was why the Phantom acted in his harsh ways. Besides Vlad needed his ghost half back. There was no way he could prosper without. Who could he call upon for a job such as this?

This is just part one of a two part chapter. Part two will be up tomorrow or the next day. And I suspect that everybody knows who Vlad is going to get help from. GHOSTBUSTERS! No not really...


	8. Enlisting Help: The Young Miss Grey

**Chapter 7: Enlisting Help**

**Part Two: The Young Miss Grey**

Casper High was no longer the cheerful school it had once been. Nobody seemed to be happy anymore. All spirits had been crush. No doubt because of the recent deaths that had taken place to fellow classmates. People didn't carry on as they used to. No more bullies shoved nerds into their lockers or gave out poundings. It would only serve as a painful reminder of those who once lived. Occasional glances were made at the tables where "the losers" used to sit. Many had regretted calling them that. Even regretted never offering a friendly invitation to their table. Three empty seats haunted very classroom. The trio that often kept their own was no longer there. No shy boy, techno geek or Goth. No overbearing sister patrolling the halls watching after her little brother. Not even the obnoxious cruising of jumpsuit wearing parents that scanned the halls for ghosts could be found. Everything exciting was gone. Too bad no tears were shed for the overweight teacher. But who really cares.

"Gee. Everybody sure seems…dead around here nowadays." Valerie stated as she surveyed the hallways looking for one smile. Distasteful glares turned toward her. Not before she realized that what she said wasn't very appropriate. "Bad choice of words?"

"You think? I feel so horrible right now I can't keep up with my good looks!" Paulina retorted. The wear and tear can be seen on the face. Her nearly flawless skin didn't have the same enchanting glow to it. Her attitude had transformed as well. And she refused to carry around a mirror anymore. Not that she would have use for it. She wasn't the pretty popular girl anymore. Everything that happened made it seem pointless to put on that act any longer.

"You think you've got it bad? I'm so torn up about this whole thing I can't even beat up nerds anymore." Dash pouted as he watched the nerds parade by. More and more countless targets got away. What did he have to live for? What was he other than the jerky jock? With everything he had done before just didn't seem right after all this.

"I wish I could take back everything I said about those guys! I didn't know I could be so mean." Star said to them. She was just as lost as the others. With Paulina being "out of commission" what did Star have to do? Who would she "orbit" around now? What did she know about being an "individual?"

"I feel bad about everything too. But what can we do? Its not like we can send a get well card or something." Valerie moped. Honestly she just wanted everything to cheer up around this place. It was so dull and she couldn't take it anymore. Now that ghost activity was low she had way too much free time on her hands.

"The worst part of it all is…ever since Danny moved I don't see the ghost boy around anymore." Paulina cried ash she opened her locker. Only to be bombarded with pictures of her missing love. She knew it was selfish but it was one of the perks that came along with having Danny around. Right now all she needed was some comfort. "At least he gets to live with a millionaire."

"How can you say that? Danny lost everything he ever held close to him. Money can't buy happiness you know…but I guess you wouldn't." Valerie corrected. In the back of her mind there was a little spot of worry for Danny. The poor guy must have been going through a lot since the whole Nasty Burger thing. What must it feel like to lose that much in one foul swoop? It even scared Valerie that she was the one who showed the most concern. "I wonder how he's doing in Wisconsin…"

For the rest of the day things carried on as usual. Same classes, same lunch, same goodbyes. Valerie got home at her usual time as she did always. Perfectly punctual and greeted by her dad in that dreary little apartment. Why hadn't they moved back into a house?

"Have a nice day at school sweetie?" Damon asked in normal soft voice. Used for talking to a daughter he cared deeply for. A smile was spread across his face. In hopes that it would transfer over to Valerie. But to his disappointment she slumped down on the couch in her usual listless demeanor. It saddened him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Same old, same old." Valerie complained. Ignoring the attempt at happiness her dad was trying to send over to her.

"Really that bored huh?" he sympathized. He really could understand that with all that was going on things would be very different. Things might be a little bit slow.

"I'll be in my room." Valerie informed him. She dragged herself to her bedroom door and locked herself in.

Valerie closed the door behind her and sat down at her desk. Picking up her backpack she poured all of her books out. The first book she opened was math. Back to those tedious math equations that she loathed so much. Why did she even bother? Not like she was any good at it. But soon her mind wandered off to other things. More important things. Like Danny. Valerie wondered how he was doing. All by himself in Wisconsin. Had he even partially gotten over this whole mess? Was he coping well or even enjoying himself. Did he even know there was someone back in Amity Park who cared? Maybe she could try to contact him and say hi. Right now all Danny needed was a friend he could talk to. _I just hope you're okay._

Then she glanced over at the many posters of the ghost kid. Otherwise known as Public Enemy Number One. Or for those who liked him: Danny Phantom. Ever since the accident he didn't come around anymore. All the other ghosts were active and but that didn't matter much. None of them posed a greater threat than closing school. Her dad didn't let her hunt them anymore. This only added to her current mood. What was there left to do? A knock came from behind from her door and disturbed her concentration.

"Valerie?" Damon said on the other side.

"Yes dad?" Valerie responded annoyed.

"I thought you might want to see the news."

"Why? So I can just see all the depressing things happening in the world. No thanks." She just wanted him to go away. She really didn't have the patience to put up with this.

"It's about your friend Danny. Incase you're interested." He stated with a smirk. Knowing this would get a reaction. Even if Valerie didn't show it he knew that he really cared about him. And just as he expected Valerie did perk her head up in excitement.

"Danny!" She exclaimed as she rushed over to the TV and glued her eyes to it. Turning up the volume to be sure she didn't miss a word. Maybe it was some good news that Danny was okay. But little did she know that right now things were far from okay. The bubbling yet serious face of Tiffany Snow appeared on the screen.

"Many of you may still have a fresh memory of the recent Nasty Burger accident that occurred in Amity Park only a few months ago. A truly horrific event that rattled the citizens to wits end. The only surviving victim Danny Fenton, son to the victims Jack, Maddie and brother to Jazmine Fenton was sent to Wisconsin to live with one of the most prestigious millionaires in the area: Vlad Masters. Apparently of friend of the Fenton family."

Valerie was fine so far. She didn't want to be regaled of the details but it was the news. There job was to inform people. But what she was really waiting for was news on Danny. A frightening image that was placed on the screen made her nervous. It looked strangely similar to the mansion she always saw in those rich guy magazines. But this one looked different. It was in shambles and was a total disgrace. Nothing like what she saw. Something about it scared her.

"This was the scene in Wisconsin only days ago as a mysterious explosion destroyed the Masters mansion. Unfortunately taking with it the life of the only remaining Fenton. Young 14 year old Danny Fenton was reported dead after his guardian Vlad Masters contacted authorities and remains the sole survivor. No one is to clear as to why the mansion exploded and no evidence has been found. Today we say goodbye to our dearly beloved Danny. May you always rest in peace."

Damon was pretty sure he heard the deafening sound of a heart breaking. It shattered into a million pieces inside of his daughter. Now he regretted showing her the news. It was supposed to make her feel better. But it made her feel worse. Valerie was forced to hold back tears. She didn't want her dad to see her cry.

"I'm so sorry Valerie." That was all he could say. Nothing else seemed right or fitting. He laid a hand on Valerie's shoulder.

"I just can't believe he's gone." Valerie replied sullenly. Feeling even worse than she already had when she first stepped through the door. How her mood had shifted. She wanted some good news to cancel all of this misery out. Nothing could ever make her forget about this. Why did this have to happen? It wouldn't have mattered as much if it happened to someone else but…to someone she knew. Someone so close.

"I'm gonna take a walk…get some things off my mind." Valerie said as she stepped outside into the hallway. Everything in the world was just wrong and stupid. What made sense anymore?

Outside it was sunny and happy and just delightful. Valerie ignored everything about it. The sun's smile didn't pierce through the solid shield of her mind. Not being able to shed any light on the situation. Her head hung low and her eyes drooped. All they watched were the countless cement blocks she walked on. Part of her was in a flurry of rage. The madness couldn't stay inside of her. Locked up like a forgotten prisoner.

"Why did you have to die Danny! Why would you do something so stupid!" Valerie muttered to herself as she kicked a stone across the pavement. Letting the steam flow out of her. Asking all these questions that only one person could answer. Not that she could talk to him now. Not that she could talk to him. But Valerie knew that she shouldn't be mad at Danny. Dieing wasn't something anybody really had control over. Besides eating right, exercise and what not. That made Valerie think that Danny should have never moved. If he had stayed here he would still be alive. He could've rebuilt everything and moved on. With a loyal counterpart by his side. Valerie's trailing soon brought her to Fenton Works. A familiar and unmistakable man was found leaning against the door.

"Vlad Masters?" Valerie questioned as she ran up the stoop. Coming to a halt inches in front of him.

"And how is the young Miss Grey doing nowadays?" Vlad responded with a bright smile on his face. Waiting for an answer from the flustered looking girl.

"What are you doing here?" Valerie asked puzzled. She didn't expect to see him all the way down here with all this commotion going on. He should've been doing something more important right now.

"Just dropping by to take care of a few items of business. Starting with you." Vlad answered as he opened the Fenton Works door. Immediately afterward walking in and motioning for Valerie to follow.

Inside wasn't much different then when the family had left it. Covered in cobwebs the place needed a good dusting. Valerie quite resented being there. It brought back way too many memories.

"So um…what business do you have with me?" Valerie questioned. She was curious as to what Vlad could possibly want with her. A big shot like him talking to a small town girl like her. Maybe it wasn't that important.

"I've come here hoping to confide in you something I haven't told anyone else. About Daniel…" Vlad started. This peaked Valerie's attention. Her ears begged to hear more. What was it about Danny that she was about to be told.

"I just saw the news a while ago. I feel real bad for him. That's a terrible way to die." Valerie said as she flashed back to what she viewed on the television screen.

"And that is exactly what I wanted to tell you. The way that he died didn't happen the way it was described on the news. There was no "freak accident" or any other name you can think for it."

"There wasn't?"

"It all happened very much on purpose." Valerie then gave a glare over to him at the thought she formed. Vlad saw this and realized that he should choose better wording. "But it wasn't my doing!"

"But if there wasn't an accident and it wasn't you then…"

"In Wisconsin we do have our celebrity ghost as you do here in Amity Park…" Vlad trailed as he got closer to the point. Now Valerie was really into what he was saying. She was already on bad terms with "Public Ghost Enemy Number One" and this would really set it off. What did that ghost do this time.

"I'm listening." She said with a look of fascination on her face. Yet at the same time showed a small amount of worry.

"It was him that caused Daniel's sudden departure from this world. And it was an awful thing to witness." Vlad finished. Valerie nearly lost her breath when she heard this.

"What!" She bellowed as the anger she once had resurfaced. Her hands starting to form fists.

"Calm down for I have more to tell." Vlad eased. He wasn't done. This was the type of reaction he was hoping for from Valerie. The kind that would get her flustered and motivated.

"I can't believe this! I just can't!" Valerie screamed at the top of her lungs. She wasn't trying to listen to more. She just wanted to get on her jet sled and pace that troublesome ghost. "The minute I see that jerk I'll waste him!"

"I'm sure that won't be a problem with all of your new equipment." Vlad stated as he turned to Valerie. She turned to him as well. Not sure about what he was saying.

"What new equipment?" Valerie asked.

"As you can well imagine I'm incredibly busy now. I have no time to carry out my vengeance. What use would all of this be if I don't have time for it? The least I can do is hand it over to a competent young lady such as yourself." Vlad finished.

"Me? You mean me? You're giving Fenton Works to me!" Valerie shouted as her eyes went wide. Overcome by the present she was receiving.

"Yes I do. With all of this technology I'm positive that you can develop new weaponry and get the job done. But be careful. I don't want the Phantom destroyed…just captured." Vlad cautioned her.

"Done! Thank you Mr. Masters! I won't let you down!" Valerie assured him as she bounded out of the door. Running of to tell her dad the good news. Her spirit had been lifted.

Vlad watched amused as the young girl ran down the street. It was good to see her so enthusiastic. He would be able to relax while Valerie did the "dirty work". In no time he would have his ghost side returned to his body and then Valerie would be able to do off with him as she wished. Hopefully she would do exactly what she was supposed to.

* * *

Finally chapter 8 is up! My step dad's been keeping off the computer with this stuff he had to do. I had no chance to write this story and now I've made you guys suffer. I had to be lucky enough to use a computer at school. So until next time!

**And I promise it won't be a month's wait!**


	9. A Lonley Phantom

_**Chapter 8: A Lonely Phantom**_

Moods had shifted in record time. From gloomy to giddy in two minutes flat. Valerie plowed down the door to her apartment with unbridled joy. The news she viewed on TV was now null and void. Like a forgotten and crumpled contract. This was probably one of the best things that ever happened to her. There was a chance for her to avenge Danny's death. Get back at that trifling lame-o ghost boy once and for all. The only thing Valerie couldn't figure out was why Vlad didn't just order her to waste him. Surely what Phantom had stolen from him couldn't be that important. But she decided not to dwell on it too much. People such as Vlad were always so mysterious in their own ways. Damon saw his daughter acting in this awkward manner and became a trifle suspicious.

"What's gotten into you?" Damon chuckled. Lifted at the sight of seeing Valerie out of her glum state. One that she had been in for what seemed like forever.

"Dad! You'll never believe what just happened!" Valerie giggled as she bounded toward him.

"I'm guessing it must have been pretty good. It just changed you from sour to sweet in less than an hour." Damon responded. Usually when Valerie was in a rut it took her week son end to dig her way out of it.

"Well I was walking down the street minding my own business. Venting my anger and what not. Then out of nowhere guess who I saw!" Valerie started. Almost failing to talk in a way that someone could understand her.

"Who?" Damon asked. Completely clueless.

"Vlad Masters!" Valerie proclaimed.

"Vlad Masters. What's he doing all the way out here? I thought for sure he would be occupied with a few things." Damon questioned himself and Valerie. Normally you didn't see many billionaires cruising down small town streets.

"He did. He came all the way down here just ask me for help. Personally! How cool is that right! He wanted me to capture the ghost boy for him! He trusts me more than any esteemed ghost hunter money can buy!" Valerie started. She was brimming with pride and confidence. Vlad could have asked anyone to do this for him. Absolutely anybody and he picked her. She glanced back to her dad to see if he was ready to take the big one.

"And as an added bonus he gave Fenton Works to me! It's all mine!" Valerie finished. Now she waited for her dad's response. Something that she would expect to be as ecstatic as her. Brimming with enthusiasm. But that wasn't the reaction Damon was making evident. It seemed more like troubled. His face showing deep thought.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Valerie asked.

"I'm not sure about this Valerie. You know how I feel about you and ghost hunting." Damon answered as he turned to Valerie who was now a bit discouraged.

"But I have to do this! I can't turn this offer down!" Valerie shouted. Eagerly wanting to get her point across. Her voice started to get more whiny.

"Yes you can Valerie. You have a mind. Just use it so say no." Damon stubbornly told her.

"Dad you don't understand! I have to do this! I can't let that ghost kid get away with what he did!" Valerie demanded. Her face red as her blood pressure rose.

"Valerie what is so special about this ghost that you can't let it go! What could he have possibly done to make you this determined?"

"What did he do! He ki-" Valerie halted her voice midway. She was giving away too much information to her dad. If he found out that Phantom was deadly then he might never consider letting her do this. Damon looked back at her waiting impatiently. She stayed silent.

"Well?" Damon huffed. Wondering where the fire in Valerie's eyes went off to.

"Nothing…it's nothing. I guess I just never gave up on ghost hunting." Valerie pouted. Making it seem that her confidence was deteriorating. Although it wasn't. She wanted Damon to think that she was discouraged.

"I know it's hard to give up some things sweetie. Maybe you'll find something some normal hobbies to do." Damon said as his mood lit up. Trying to make Valerie fell better. But she kept acting as she traveled to her room.

The next day after school Valerie snuck off to FentonWorks. Disobeying her father's orders to stay far away from it. There was no way Valerie could let an opportunity go to waste. She couldn't let Danny down. Every moral she had went against it. Watching her back she crept inside the dormant house. Empty and cold was what it felt. And kind of creepy. As though the spirits of the Fentons were still looming around. Living on their daily lives. Her footsteps bounced off the walls as she headed downstairs toward the lab. She closely surveyed the lab. It was left unruly with a few beakers and mechanical parts lying askew on the tables and floor. Jack never seemed like the one to keep things tidy or in order. Valerie sifted through the numerous drawers. Dust floated through the air as she opened them one by one. Inside there lay wires, papers and even more mechanical parts. She thought of ways to somehow salvage these things and create new weapons.

As she was poking around the lab Valerie stumbled upon the Fenton Portal. Its doors were slightly rusted and left ajar. The light above it was cracked and burned out. Inside she could see it dormant. No hypnotizing swirling vortex of green could be seen. Just an vacant room of steel and wires. The portal didn't seem broken as much. It was more like someone had dismantled it. She could see several screws scattered on the floor. Vlad had probably dismantled it himself for reasons Valerie didn't know. But Valeriie was confident in her ability to fix it. She knew her way around tools.

An alarm went off in Valerie's backpack. She unzipped it and hastily pulled out her cell phone. She looked on the screen at the number and shuddered when she saw the words "Damon Gray" on it. In the lower corner of the screen she read that it was almost five o' clock. Originally she planned to only stay for a few minutes. But time passes so quickly when you get wrapped up in things. Without thinking to return the call she shoved the phone back in her backpack, ran up the stairs and rushed back home.

"Hey dad. Sorry I'm late. I got a little…sidetracked." Valerie explained as she stepped through the door.

""With what?" Damon questioned. A sly look in his eye. Like he knew what Valerie was up to.

"Oh you know…stuff at school, stuff with friends nothing big. I'll be sure to call you next time." Valerie stuttered trying to cover up what she had been doing. The sly look immediately vanished from her dad's face.

"I'll let it go this time. Just let me know if you're going to be late coming home next time." Damon smiled. Valerie let out a sigh of relief. Glad that her dad didn't figure out about her disobedience.

Ever since that day Valerie was able to sneak off to FentonWorks every day after school. Just as long as she checked in with her dad first she could work there for an hour. None of her friends ever suspected anything of her suspicious behavior of not joining them in any activity they were doing. Which never really seemed interesting. A tool kit was her aid in repairing the Fenton Portal. And was fortunate enough to get it working again. Most of her time was spent in the Ops Center which was in better condition than the lab. She was able to get the damaged weapons fixed as well. They would prove useful for when she had to face Phantom. Added to her reserved arsenal were the Fenton Extractor, the Fenton Fisher, the Fenton Ghost Catcher, the Fenton Weasel, the Fenton Crammer, the Fenton Peeler, the Fenton Ghost Bazooka, and the Specter Deflector. Even the Plasma Peach was added as a sort of "last resort" weapon. But she left behind the useless ones. Such as the Ghost Gabber and the Anti-Creep Stick. With all these new gadgets at her side she would be ready to face him.

A few days later…

Phantom had found his way back to Amity Park. Smug with himself for being able to find the way back on his own. He'd never flown that far before. But an even darker though floated around in his head as he saw the sign that read "Amity Park: A Nice Place To Live". Bringing an even more twisted smile across his face. Knowing that he was nearing his objective. Close to crossing off the first thing on his "list". Something he made up in his head of things he had to do if he ever wanted to be a powerful ghost. And that started here. In his thinking he didn't know that eyes were watching him. Hateful eyes.

"So. We have a new spook in town? Doesn't seem like much." Valerie whispered to herself as she looked through her binoculars. Hovering upon her jet sled. Eyeing the strange ghost with interest. Though she only saw him from the back she already categorized him as not much of a threat. Probably no stronger than the annoying Box Ghost. Carefully she pulled her gun out and steadily aimed for him. Wanting to hit him on the first shot so she could take him by surprise. Once she had a clear shot she let the stream of ecto energy zoom straight toward the ghost. Waiting for that satisfying shriek.

Phantom was lost in his thoughts and didn't realize the shot until he was hit. Phantom let out a faint shout as he was blasted. With his teeth gritted he diverted his eyes to the direction of the shot. Pitying the poor fool who dared to do such a thing. When he turned around his eyes beheld an all too familiar sight.

"I'd recognize that suit anywhere." Phantom chuckled as he stared at Valerie. A blank look plastered on his face. Valerie floated before him. Even though her mask was still on he could see the fire in her eyes. Still burning bright as ever.

"Maybe you don't know the way we do things around here. But we have a strict no spooks policy." Valerie informed. Holding the gun threateningly in her hands. Ready to fire again. Phantom could hear the charge of the gun and saw the flashing light emit from it's opening.

"Hey Val. Miss me?" Phantom asked as he smiled.

"How do you know my name ghost!" Valerie demanded of him.

"Don't you recognize me? The Ghost Kid? Inviso-Bill? Whatever name you prefer." Phantom said with disgust at the names he spoke. None of them seemed to do him justice.

"Geez. What happened to you? You look more menacing than usual." Valerie questioned. Sort of bewildered by this new appearance.

"Oh, like the new look? I decided to drop by just to get a second opinion on it." Phantom responded. Twirling around so Valerie could see his new look in full.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here. Especially after what you did." Valerie hissed. Base was becoming evident in her voice. Her rage becoming more obvious.

"So would that be a yes or a no?" Phantom joked. Still referring to his look. He loved to mess around with her.

"Stop changing the subject!" Valerie roared. Infuriated by Phantom's ignorance of the dire seriousness of the conversation.

"Come one! Are you people still bent out of shape about that Fenton kid? Since when did anybody care about him?" Phantom whined.

"What difference does it make! He was just a lonely kid! No family, no friends, no nothing! And you killed him." Valerie retorted.

"Didn't seem like he had much to live for. I was doing the kid a favor Val. Lighten up." Phantom joked again. He knew that Valerie disliked his use of that nickname. According to her, he had no right to use it.

"Killing somebody barely fits the description of a favor!"

"Maybe so. But if he were smarter he would have never abused my power in the first place. Cheating on a test? How dumb is that?"

"You're not making any sense." Valerie stated. She couldn't keep listening to the insane dribble flowing from his mouth.

"Could you do me a favor Val? Take a close look at me. Do I remind you of anyone? Anyone at all? That might answer your question." Phantom teased.

Valerie didn't see where Phantom was going with this. The only thing a ghost would remind her of was another ghost. So she decided to humor him and actually try to answer the question. Valerie lowered her gun and glanced at Phantom. At first she just skimmed over him to make it look like she was really thinking. Just as she reached his eyes something caught Valerie's attention. The eyes. Something about them seemed awkward and familiar. Deeper and deeper she gazed into the pools of red. They were filled with bitterness and hatred. But as she studied them longer the bitterness started to fade from them. As did the hatred. They faded and faded the shade of red in his eyes to a shade of blue. A calming sky blue filled with despair and innocence. Closer and closer she examined the mysterious eyes. Valerie moved back from Phantom. His eyes now blue and his face now a lively shade of peach. The flaming mane on top of his head turned into a bush of black hair and the sharp teeth returned to normal. Slowly the picture was coming to her. As soon as that smirk formed into a slight frown she could hear the faint words. Softly the mouth uttered. _Valerie…_

"Danny? Danny is that you in there!" Valerie shouted to Phantom. Recognizing the face and those blue eyes. It was him.

"Hey, you're not as dumb as you look!" Phantom cheered as he put on a fake smile.

"But it can't be…"

"But it can be. I'm Danny. Danny Fenton. Or at least I lived inside of him before I was brutally torn away from him. Surprised?"

"No. No! You're just lying to cover up for what you did!" Valerie hollered as the gun lifted back to her side. Too busy in her anger she didn't correctly aim the shot with which she intended to hit Phantom. He watched the burst of energy travel away in the sky.

"Ugh. Believe what you want. I'm just here to carry out some business. And you just bumped to the top of my priority list." Phantom said. The smirk returning to his face.

"Huh?" Valerie gasped.

"Tell Danny I said hi…"

It didn't take long for Valerie to comprehend what Phantom had in mind for her. She could see the pools of thirst full vengeance in his red eyes. And she knew that he wasn't joking. Hastily she clicked her shoes together and activated her sled. Rising herself off the ground and ascending into the crisp evening sky. Leaving him far behind. Phantom watched her fly off. Like a cowardly child. Waiting for the right moment to begin pursuit. Giving Valerie a head start. After all it wasn't going to be much of a match.

"Ready or not. Here I come." Phantom said as he started to chase her. He traveled at a speed he never achieved before. Catching up to Valerie sooner than he expected. She had gained a good few yards ahead of him. Actually they weren't _good_ at all. They would only prolong her defeat. Valerie nervously glanced over her shoulder at the malevolent ghost chasing her. He could see the blood lust in his eyes that was never present there before. Thinking only about her safety she quickly fired several more shots at him. Hoping that by some miracle one would hit him, even though she wasn't really aiming. Easily he dodged every one of them.

"Is that the best you can do Val? Come one! Give me a challenge here!" Phantom cackled. Bitterly disappointed and amused at how Valerie was fighting. In return he fired a few beams of energy from his hands. They jetted out of his hands like bullets and Valerie struggled to dodge them. Unfortunately the last one squarely hit her Ecto Gun and shattered it into pieces. She watched in horror as the pieces dropped to the ground below her. Leaving her open for attack. Phantom blasted again this time grazing the side of her sled. One of the rockets puttered causing it to spin out of control. Valerie struggled to keep her balance on the faulty thing. Not before Phantom took out the other rocket too and rendered the vehicle useless. Valerie shakily hopped off of it and plummeted to the ground. Before she could hit the ground Phantom ambushed her from behind. Carrying her through the air and leaving her helpless. Therefore slamming her into a nearby building.

People below from the street screamed in terror as they saw the horrific sight. From the glimpse of the emblem they knew it was the Ghost Boy. All of them were confused as to why he was acting this way. Usually he aimed to protect the town. Now he was seeking to destroy it.

Valerie wasn't down yet. After gaining her composure she pulled out her Ecto Grenade launcher. This time she took the patience to aim despite her hurry. The grenades came out in a flurry and were on a direct path to Phantom. Merely serving as fire works across the sky as each one missed. Making Valerie become frustrated. Phantom was faster than usual and she rarely missed. She fired again and still missed every shot until she was out of ammo.

"Are you quite done?" Phantom teased at Valerie's failed attempts to stop him. Surely she couldn't have expected the fight to be this easy. With his last remark Phantom loomed over to her with his tongue viciously waving out of his mouth. Valerie had to think on her toes or risk being brutally injured.

"I'm not out yet." Valerie said as she flashed pounded her fists together. Causing her hands to glow pink. It seemed like a pretty weak threat but it was all she had. She patiently waited for Phantom to get closer. Clenching her fists tight. Nearer and nearer he came until BAM!

Valerie socked Phantom straight in the jaw. Sending him flying in the opposite direction. Giving her a few seconds. Quietly she sneaked across the other edge of the building. Her eyes darted across the town as she tried to locate FentonWorks. All of her other weapons remained there because they were too gaudy or heavy for her to carry around. Once she saw it she turned her eyes down to the ground. Her vision went dizzy as she saw the long drop from the rooftop. Surely she might break something. But it was her only choice. So before Phantom came back to his senses she took her now weak legs and jumped off the roof. Trying not to think of the harsh and cold ground that was just below her. Luckily enough she spied a flagpole and snatched it. Her arm jerked and she let out a yelp. Now the drop didn't seem so high. With skill she let go and safely landed on the pavement.

"Where do you think you're going?" Phantom yelled out to her. Seeing Valerie try to make her cowardly escape. He didn't want her to get away. Eagerly he again started chasing after the running Valerie who now half limped down the sidewalk. She ducked and weaved behind trees, cars, anything she found laying around. Fighting her way through the waves of panicking people. At the same time not letting them get caught in the crossfire. Imagine her relief when she saw the gigantic Ops Center of FentonWorks. As soon as she went inside she leapt into the lab, grabbed the closest Fenton invention she could and braced herself.

Phantom smiled at the way Valerie was leading her to FentonWorks. It was exactly where he needed to be. Then he came to a halt as he faced a decision. He could either finish off Valerie now or go straight to the Fenton Portal. Either way that would be one thing checked off his list. But what he intended to do in the Ghost Zone was more important. So he phased through the door and went down to the lab where he saw the famous Fenton Portal.

"There you are!" Phantom proclaimed as he approached it. Not before being entangled in the glowing resin covered wire of the Fenton Fisher. His patience dropped to a drastically low level.

"Not so fast Phantom! You're not going anywhere!" Valerie shouted as she had the end of the pole tightly bound in her hands. Phantom's face went blank. Taking this attempt to stop him as another joke. One that really got old fast. In a hurry he pounced toward the table and grabbed the Fenton Peeler. Ignoring her he plunged into the portal's vortex dragging the fisher behind him.

"You just wait! If I catch you here again you're dead! You hear me! Dead!" Valerie roared into the portal. Normally she would have gone after him. But without her jet sled there was no way she could navigate through there. All she could do was wait for him to return. Assuming he hadn't simply run away which she highly doubted. On the other hand it would give her some preparation time for their next encounter. Starting with a plan…

On the other side Phantom broke out of the wire with no effort. He drifted through the endless realm with the Fenton Peeler secure in his hands. Ready for anything he might see. On his second trip he wasn't the least bit concerned about what was happening to them. As far as he was concerned they could be sucked into some black hole or being eaten. They were all dead to him now. His search time was cut in half by his newfound speed. Easily he went from place to place lair to lair in search of the traitors.

"Hey. Who's the new freak in town?" a taunting voice asked from behind. Phantom would know that voice anywhere. He turned around to be greeted by the sour face of his former friend. Sam Manson. She gave out a small chuckle with her words. Immediately Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Tucker, and Lancer came into view out of nowhere. Surrounding Phantom with curious looks in their eyes. All of them now had greenish shaded skin and paler eyes.

"Who are you?" They all asked in unison with a hint of despise in their voices.

"Don't you guys recognize me? It's so annoying to be forgotten." Phantom sighed. He resented having to keep reminding people who he was. But one look at the emblem snuggly placed on his chest brought everything back.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked in disgust. A cold glare was directed. The others joining in. Luckily Phantom was now immune to their distasteful attitudes toward him.

"What's with you? Get a bad makeover?" Tucker teased. Scanning over his new and more ridiculous looking complexion. Particularly his new crimson eyes.

"I thought we told you we never wanted to see your face around here again." Jazz explained. Reminding Phantom of the rules established during his last visit.

"Funny. I seem to remember the same exact regulations being set." Mr. Lancer added in.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and leave before you get hurt." Maddie asked. Not really concerned but just giving some advice. Phantom gave a faint laugh.

"Don't worry guys. I saw from my last trip here that you were all miserable. I felt obligated to help all of you. So I won't be here long… "

Everyone felt better inside that soon he would be leaving. Yet they were all curios as to how he was ever going to help them. There was no way to get them out of here and back to their original lives. They became suspicious of his actions as they saw a smile creep back onto his face.

"…and neither will you." Phantom cackled as he revealed the Fenton Peeler from behind his back. Pointing it threateningly at them. Carefully deciding who would be his first target. Whoever was the next to utter a demeaning word would get the first dose. They all eyed it with terror. Slowly backing away from the deranged ghost who could go off at any second. Even if it didn't seem like much anymore all of them valued their lives. No matter how miserable or unbearable.

"Danny…calm down…don't do anything you might regret…" Sam reasoned. Immediately shutting up when the peeler was directed at her.

"Oh don't worry Sam. I've thought this over more than once and I for sure won't. But you don't seem the right place to start…"

Phantom rotated through the group over to Maddie. The perfect starting point and his first victim. Her face covered with beads of sweat. Fear was evident in the way she looked.

"How about you?"

"Danny…" Maddie whispered with a tear in her eye.

Phantom pushed the button on top of the Peeler and was soon covered in a suit of steel. An eerie whirring sound emitted from the machine. Along with a radiant glow of green as a beam of light headed right toward Maddie. She was powerless to move in any way.

"Maddie no!" Jack cried as he bolted himself in front of the ray. They gazed in alarm as they saw Jack's body slowly lose its form and wither away into nothing. The only remains were a few blobs of ectoplasmic goop drifting through the air.

"Jack!" Maddie screamed at the demise of her husband. Only because she had been stupid enough not to move.

"Leave her alone!" Sam screamed as she charged at Danny. Making a lunge for the Peeler. To her dismay Phantom swiftly took a hold of her wrist.

"Nice try." Phantom falsely applauded as he treated Sam to the same fate as Jack's. Vaporizing all that was left of her.

At this point none of them knew what to do. Helplessly they had to watch as their family member or friend was killed. Although kill probably wouldn't be the right term. Before anyone had a chance to act they heard the deafening wail of Lancer who too had been vaporized. Leaving only Jazz, Tucker and Maddie. All of them fled.

Eagerly he chased them. Somehow he didn't feel like laughing. The silence racked on the trio's nerves. Waves of panic were spread as Jazz and Maddie heard the shriek of Tucker from behind. Making them pick up their pace. Neither of their speeds matched that of Phantom had before they knew it he had driven them into a corner. They were trapped.

"Mom! Mom! Where do we go!" Jazz panicked to Maddie. Flailing her hands in all directions.

"How about you just go peacefully." Phantom suggested. He was glad to see the last of his sister and hear the last of her whiny voice as she was obliterated. Maddie was now the only one left.

"Don't you just hate being last?" Phantom joked. About to finish what he had started. Maddie stood there frozen. Phantom gazed into her eyes which were full of pain and misunderstanding. Soon he realized that there were better ways of torture.

"I could just finish you of now but that'd be just what you want. Wouldn't it…" Phantom trailed off as the Peeler lowered back to his side.

"… And I can't think of anything worse than stranding you here. Alone." Phantom finished. Sorrow could be heard in his voice.

"Danny…what happened to you… my boy?" Maddie silently cried as Phantom flew off in the opposite direction. She sobbed and Phantom couldn't help but feel a tidbit of pity for her. But it was what she deserved. What all of them deserved. For rejecting their only son and friend who solely wished to right this wrongs.

_Her boy…_

You may think I'm cruel but I wanted to make a story behind why we didn't get to see the Fentons and friends in the TV movie. This is just my interpretation…


	10. Prepare for the Showdown

**Chapter 11: Prepare for the Showdown**

An unbearable eeriness had come over Amity Park. People wandered hopelessly in the streets, dazed and confused by the sight they just beheld. Debris littered the streets for blocks. The remains of a battle that was not yet over, but merely on hiatus. You could only guess what was going to happen next as suspense built up inside of you.

Valerie scurried home at her fastest pace, holding one injured arm in the other. She couldn't believe what she had just been through or what she had just heard. There was only one thought bubbling in her head: What was her next move and more importantly, Phantom's. Only adding to her rage, fear, and befuddlement, were the numerous people standing in her way. Preventing her from giving this urgent news to her brother. Amity Park was in the midst of disaster and she had to take action.

"Finally." Valerie mumbled to herself as she reached the door of her apartment, where she hoped her dad was at the time. To no surprise, there was Damon intently counting the seconds it would take for Valerie to walk through the door.

"Dad! We have an emergency! You have to just let me talk while you listen!" Valerie demanded of her dad. There was no time to spare on kind words or formal greetings.

"What on earth happened to you?" Damon wondered as he counted the slew of bruises that were on his daughter. Totally disregarding what she just said.

"No dad, forget about me! We have to get this town safe! There's barely anytime left!" Valerie continued on, trying to get Damon's focus on the big and important picture.

"You know Valerie, I really don't know what has gotten into you. Ever since you had that chat with that Masters fellow, you've been acting off the wire. I'm not sure I'm very partial to that man. " Damon trailed off from the conversation. Only making Valerie peeved more than she was.

"Dad, I was just in a fight with Phantom but he's not the same anymore! He's more powerful and I think he wants to destroy the town! If we don't hurry-"

"Why am I not surprised that name has come out of your mouth. For the longest time you've been obsessing over this ghost and I don't know why. But now I need to know!"

"If you would just lis-"

"What is so important about him that you can't let go!"

"He-"

"What is so important!"

"He murdered Danny!" Valerie blurted with every breath she had.

"What?" Damon paused.

"He murdered Danny. There was no accident. He killed him with his own two hands and didn't think twice about it. If we don't do something fast that could happen to a lot more people." Valerie finally calmed down. Now that she had given her reasoning, there would be nothing that would stop him from helping. Damon put a consoling hand on Valerie's shoulder. Knowing the kind of person she was, holding the knowledge of a friend's death must weigh heavy on the soul and her only goal would be to see revenge. Especially for a person she was so close to.

"I'm so sorry Valerie. I had no idea. But if what you say is true then I'll help by any means necessary." Damon apologized and resolved. Valerie gave a smile of approval.

"Well if we want to do something then we have to get to FentonWorks fast before he shows up again." Valerie ordered. Both of them bounded out the door and headed to their destination.

As they ran across the sidewalks more people had gathered around outside. Investigating and prodding through the remains of what was on the pavement. News crews were buzzing about trying to get any information about the event that occurred. Most of their searches coming up dry. As soon as they reached FentonWorks, they fled to the Ops Center and prepared to devise a plan.

"Okay. We have to come up with a plan and soon. There's no telling when Phantom will come back." Valerie explained.

"First things, first. Where did you see him last? Where did he go off to?" Damon requested.

"The last I saw him, he disappeared through the Fenton Portal. It may be dangerous for us to be here but it's our only headquarters."

"Okay, then what we should do is inform the citizens. Warn them to stay inside until further notice and avoid contact with him at all costs."

"Right. You know how to work their equipment?"

"Mostly. But if I hit a snag I should be able to sort out the problem."

"Good. Meanwhile I have to get my jet other sled and beef it up. If I'm gonna fight him then I need to be able to keep up."

After they deliberated their first phase of the plan they both went off to do their jobs. Damon went to fiddling around with the recording equipment. Valerie went down to the basement to get her extra jet sled. When she got down there the portal stared her straight in the face. It was the constant threat that could doom them all. Being the smart girl she is she installed an alarm into her suit that would warn her if any ghost should come through. Though it never had gone off, she would recognize the ring that she programmed into it. She carried everything she could carry and brought upstairs so she wouldn't have to go back down again. As she headed up the stairs she had remembered another nifty device she had installed into the Fenton house. On the wall to the right there was switch that would activate a moderate energy ghost shield. That way, when Phantom does come through, the alarm would sound and the shield would hold him back for a few minutes while she got ready.

Up in the Ops Center, Damon had finally got the recording equipment ready for broadcast and it ready to send out the message. One that would hopefully save lives. By the time he was finished Valerie had met him upstairs and was about to give out the speech. As soon as they set their headpieces on, they flipped on the switch. Every giant TV screen in Amity Park broadcast their faces for everyone to see. Hundreds of heads poked out of windows and diverted themselves to the screens. Valerie wasted no time in giving her speech.

"Citizens of Amity Park, this is Damon and Valerie Gray. As you may or may not have noticed a battle was fought within our town only a few hours ago. The ghost that we have known as Danny Phantom has turned on us and can no longer be called an ally. I can tell you all from experience that he is not the same and may very well be seeking to destroy this town. We must ask that at this time of dire emergency, you stay indoors and off of the streets. There is no telling what he might do to anyone at this time or if he is targeting anyone in particular. But please be warned that the Phantom is deadly and has already committed the unspeakable crime of murder. As we speak, a rescue plan is already being put into effect. We will be sure to keep you posted as soon as information becomes available. For now…just be safe."

The screens went blank and a gasp could be heard throughout the streets. People couldn't believe that this was happening. Those who had thought of Danny Phantom as a friend were now discouraged and utterly brokenhearted. While those who thought of him as foe only planted a deeper seed of hatred in their minds.

Valerie removed the headset and got back to her preparation. Phase 1 of their plan was complete. There was no guarantee the people would be safe. But at least they were informed.

"Valerie, shouldn't we put the ghost shield up for protection?" Damon questioned. Concerned for Amity Park's well being. But Valerie shook her head.

"We can't do that yet. If we do then Phantom will just be stuck in here with us. We have to drive him out of shield's radius so he can't hurt anyone. Then I'll deal with him after that." Valerie elaborated.

"How are we going to lure him out of the town?"

"We'll lure him out with me. I'm the one he's after." Valerie stated. Damon frowned.

"You can't do that! What if you can't hold him off long enough?"

"The only thing that matters right now is everyone's safety. You don't have to worry Dad. I'm ready. Nothing will stop me from-"

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

Both of their hearts jumped inside their chests as they heard that sound. The hour was upon them. The moment they had all been waiting for. Valerie and Damon looked at each other and exchanged smiles of reassuring. Valerie grabbed all of her weapons, equipped her suit, and got her adrenaline rushing for the fight of her life.

_I promise I'll avenge you Danny… _

Allright I know I have angry people looking for me asking why I haven't updated in months! Long story short I had written this chapter on my stepdad's laptop and before I was done with it the stupid thing brokedown. There was no other computer I could get to and he keeps procrastinating to get it fixed. So here I am submitting the rewritten chapter now. Hope you enjoy...will edit it later.


End file.
